Me, Airplane and You
by meltedrose
Summary: ー;bts, minyoon/yoonmin/minga, bxb • Yoongi terpaksa terbang ke Tokyo untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Hari itu ia terlambatーroda kopernya rusak, jalanan macet, dan pesawatnya telah lepas landas. Yoongi pikir ia mendapat sial, namun yang tak ia sadari adalah takdir mulai mempermainkannya.
1. Prologue

' _Halo?_ _Yoongi? Bukankah kau seharusnya—_ '

"Eomma, aku… ketinggalan pesawat."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _meltedrose presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You_

 _w/ minyoon_

 _-inspired by a book named a Love at First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith-_

 _p.s. : bangtan punya bighit loh ya_

 _no flame no blame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terlambat 7 menit.

Ya, Yoongi terlambat selama _tujuh menit_ dan tidak ada toleransi dari pihak maskapai penerbangan.

' _Kalau saja tadi aku menyiapkan jas lebih awal, kalau saja aku tidak melupakan pasporku, kalau saja eomma tidak melewatkan pintu keluar tol, atau tidak mencari-cari recehan untuk membayar tol—koin-koin itu berjatuhan, menggelinding ke kolong kursi sementara mobil-mobil di belakang membunyikan klakson mereka dengan keras, kalau saja roda koper tidak rusak, kalau saja aku bisa lari lebih cepat ke gerbang, kalau saja—'_ kesal Yoongi dalam hatinya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang percaya hal-hal seperti nasib atau takdir, tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ia juga tidak terlalu percaya pada ketepatan waktu industri penerbangan.

 _Lagipula, siapa yang pernah dengar pesawat berangkat tepat waktu?_

Yoongi tak pernah ketinggalan pesawat seumur hidupnya. Sekali pun tidak. Tetapi, saat akhirnya ia mencapai gerbang malam ini, ia dapat melihat para petugas bandara menutup pintu-pintu dan mematikan komputer-komputer mereka. Jam dinding di atas mereka menunjukkan pukul 20:09, dan tepat di balik jendela, pesawat itu mendekam seperti benteng besi raksasa; sangat kentara dengan raut wajah semua orang di sekelilingnya.

Yoongi terlambat tujuh menit. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, selisihnya tidaklah terlalu besar—lamanya seperti selingan iklan di televisi, jeda antar jam pelajaran, atau waktu yang diperlukan saat kau menghangatkan makanan dalam _microwave._ Tujuh menit tidak ada artinya. Setiap hari, di bandara mana pun, ada orang-orang yang sempat naik ke pesawat sambil menyeret tas ataupun koper di saat-saat terakhir mereka, kemudian menghenyakkan tubuh pada salah satu kursi di pesawat, mendesah lega selagi pesawat _take off._

Namun hal-hal tersebut tidak terjadi pada Yoongi. Pemuda bermarga Min ini menganga, memandang pesawat yang sedang memisahkan diri dari garbarata yang bentuknya seperti akordeon dari jendela dan membiarkan _smartphone_ -nya terlepas jatuh dari telapak tangannya secara dramatis, dimana pesawat itu berotasi di landasan pacu _tanpa dirinya_.

Dibelakangnya, seorang lelaki dengan tiket penerbangan menuju Tokyo di kursi 16-A pada penerbangan berikutnya sedang melahap _mochi_ yang berlumur tepung, tidak menyadari tepung yang bertaburan di bagian depan kausnya yang berwarna jingga, senada dengan rambutnya.

Yoongi yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan pesawat yang hampir lepas landas itu memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, dan setelah ia membukanya lagi, pesawat itu telah menghilang.

 _Siapa yang menyangka tujuh menit dapat mengubah segalanya?_

.

.

 _ **t**_ _ **bc**_

.

.

.

.

hohohogimana? lanjut ga? kalo ngga mau lanjut bilang aja ya, biar saya bakar ni file .g

btw ini bakal jadi ff debut saya di ffn huhuhu ;-;

setelah jadi penduduk ffn sejak sekitar 2012, akhirnya saya punya ff publish-an sendiri. rasanya gimana gitu. ya sebenernya ff saya banyak banget tapi ga pernah di publish satupun ((gada yg nanya anjir))

anyways, makasiii buat yang udah mau baca! review sama like nya jangan lupa hehe

i'll appreciate it a lot!


	2. Chapter 1

Yoongi mendatangi loket maskapainya yang hampir ditutup dan mengeluhkan keterlambatan-yang-hanya-tujuh-menit-nya kepada pegawai disana yang terlihat menggunakan _name tag_ Minseok. Pegawai itu kemudian memeriksa monitor komputernya dan mengklik _mouse-_ nya dan mengetik-ngetik _keyboard-_ nya. Dahinya mengerut dan ia memanggil rekannya, meminta bantuan.

Rekan dari Minseok itu datang dan menanyakan apa yang membuatnya dipanggil. Minseok menjelaskan keluhan Yoongi, dan kemudian mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu yang Yoongi sangat tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Ia hanya butuh kepastian atas keterlambatannya. Apakah ia mendapat _refund_ atau tiketnya hangus atau apapun, itu saja. Kedua pegawai itu berdiskusi selama kurang lebih 10 menit, lalu mendekati Yoongi.

"Maaf tuan," ucap salah satu awak maskapai yang lain, "tidak ada pilihan selain menaikkan Anda ke penerbangan berikutnya."

.

.

.

.

 _meltedrose_ _presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You – Chapter 1_

 _w/ minyoon_

 _-inspired by a book named a Love at First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith_ _-_

 _p.s. : bangtan punya bighit loh ya_

 _no flame no blame._

.

.

.

.

"Penerbangan berikutnya akan berangkat besok pagi, pukul lima lewat lima puluh enam, penerbangan pertama kami untuk besok," ucap pegawai lain lagi yang sepertinya bernama Kyungsoo. "Anda beruntung, tuan." Yoongi mengangguk paham. Sementara itu, awak maskapai bernama Minseok menyalakan _printer_ dan mencetak beberapa lembar kertas. Sedangkan awak lain—yang Yoongi lihat bernama Baekhyun—mengambil kertas-kertas itu, melipatnya sebelum dimasukkan ke sebuah amplop putih.

"Kami menempatkan Anda pada kursi 16-C dan ini dia, tuan Min Yoongi," Baekhyun menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Yoongi. " _Have a nice flight._ " ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan konternya bersama Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Mematikan lampu-lampu dan mengunci jendela loket.

' _Oh, padahal aku lebih mengharapkan refund lalu aku bisa kembali ke rumah dengan tenang dan melanjutkan tidurku..._ ' batin Yoongi. Tidurnya _sangat_ terganggu karena _eomma_ membangunkannya begitu awal—agar kau tidak terlambat ke bandara, katanya. Tapi, hei, Yoongi terlambat ke bandara, ketinggalan pesawat dan sekarang ia harus pulang ke rumah dan kembali lagi kesini sebelum matahari terbit. Tidak ada bedanya jika ia bangun lebih awal atau tidak.

Yoongi menyeret kopernya keluar bandara, dan merasa beruntung karena masih ada beberapa taksi di area bandara. Ia menaiki salah satu taksi, dan taksi itu melaju melewati gelapnya jalanan menuju rumah Yoongi.

" _Home sweet home,_ " desahnya sebelum akhirnya terlelap di taksi itu.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, pukul lima kurang sebelas menit, Yoongi berangkat menuju bandara menggunakan taksi tanpa membangunkan ibunya. Ia cukup tahu ibunya terlalu lelah setelah bekerja seharian di toko bunganya kemarin, jadi Yoongi lebih memilih untuk mengecup dahi ibunya sekilas alih-alih membangunkannya sebelum meninggalkan rumah dan menaiki taksi—walau Yoongi masih merasa antara kagum dan heran, ada saja taksi yang beroperasi sepagi ini.

Sesampainya di bandara pada pukul lima lewat dua puluh sembilan, Yoongi—dengan mengenakan _oversized hoodie_ biru malam, _sneakers_ Converse hitam dan celana _jeans_ hitam—langsung berjalan menuju _food court_ dan melangkah memasuki McDonalds yang anehnya pula telah buka pada waktu sepagi ini. Setelah puas makan, Yoongi masuk ke ruang tunggu dan duduk di antara beberapa orang di sebuah kursi panjang. Yoongi menjejalkan _earphone_ ke telinganya _,_ mendengarkan lagu-lagu _hip-hop_ dan _R &B. _Namun setelah beberapa lagu, Yoongi merasa ingin pergi ke toilet. Ia pun menoleh kepada seorang wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Umm, apakah Anda mau menjagakan koper dan tas saya sebentar, bu?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

Wanita itu menatap Yoongi. "Mana boleh begitu," tolak wanita itu dengan sinisnya, yang sepertinya tidak ingin terlibat sebuah skenario yang tidak-tidak—semacam Yoongi kehilangan sesuatu dari kopernya dan menuduh wanita itu.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Sebentar saja, satu atau dua menit, tolong," pinta Yoongi lagi, namun wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa menjagakan koper dan tasmu," tawar seorang laki-laki di kursi seberang. Yoongi menatapnya—benar-benar menatapnya untuk pertama kali. Rambut jingganya mencolok dan mata sipitnya menggunakan _eyeliner_ tipis; walau tipis Yoongi masih bisa melihat garis hitam di ujung kelopak matanya itu. Tetapi Yoongi juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik darinya. Mungkin bahunya yang lebar, atau senyumnya yang entah kenapa begitu menawan. Yoongi merasakan ada yang tidak wajar pada jantungnya, terlebih saat lelaki itu menatap mata Yoongi. Terkejut, Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wanita disampingnya seraya mengusap-usap dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"...oh, itu melanggar _hukum,_ " ucap wanita itu sambil melirik petugas-petugas yang berada di sekitar ruang tunggu bandara.

Yoongi kembali menatap lelaki diseberangnya yang masih tersenyum kepadanya sebelum akhirnya mendesah pasrah. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Yoongi. "memang lebih baik kubawa saja. Terimakasih dan umm… maaf mengganggu kalian." Yoongi pun memasukkan _smartphone_ dan _earphone-_ nya ke dalam saku _hoodie-_ nya, menggantungkan tas ransel ke bahu kirinya, mengapit paspor di lengan kirinya dan menyeret koper dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih berjalan menuju toilet—menyusuri koridor ruang tunggu bandara sambil mengumpat atas apa yang telah dikatakan wanita yang duduk disampingnya tadi. "Apa-apaan, menjagakan koperku sebentar saja tidak mau. Wanita macam apa itu," kesal Yoongi. Dan tepat setelah itu, ia berada di ujung koridor, karpet berwarna biru laut berubah menjadi keramik marmer bermotif _marble_ abu-abu, dan kopernya oleng. Koper itu bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan saat Yoongi mencoba meluruskannya, paspornya lepas dari apitan lengannya. Dan ketika Yoongi berjongkok untuk memungut paspornya, lengan _hoodie-_ nya yang kebesaran ikut melayang jatuh ke lantai menutupi jari-jarinya.

Setelah Yoongi menyingsingkan lengan _hoodie-_ nya, merapikan poni yang agak menutupi penglihatannya dan hendak mengambil paspornya yang terjatuh, benda itu hilang entah kemana. Merasakan keberadaan orang lain, Yoongi berbalik sambil menebak-nebak siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

 _Ah, lelaki jingga itu_ , batin Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjap heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _eoh?_ " tanyanya pada lelaki jingga itu.

"Kau sepertinya butuh bantuan," ujar lelaki itu, dan Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan cengirannya yang khas. "dan begini 'kan tidak melanggar _hukum_." ucapnya sambil membantu Yoongi berdiri.

Yoongi tidak yakin, dan terlintas di benaknya bahwa lelaki itu mungkin berniat jahat untuk mencuri kopernya—namun kalau hal itu benar, ini merupakan pencurian paling memalukan di dunia karena barang di dalam koper itu hanyalah sebuah set jas dan sepasang sepatu. Tentu saja Yoongi dengan senang hati merelakan semua itu. Namun Yoongi terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya setuju—sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menyeretkan koper Yoongi dan mereka mulai berjalan.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

.

.

.

.

 _ **a/n**_

hehehehehe lanjut nih! gimana? ngebosenin ya? iya? tau kok :'

YANG NOTIS NCHIM DI PROLOGNYA DIKIT WOI /nangis kejer/gapenting banget sebenernya/

MAKASIIIIIH buat semua yang udah review dan nyuruh saya lanjutin ceritanya! sama readers ataupun silent readers juga yang favs. saya cinta kalian semwa. sini saya cium dulu satu-satu .g

 **thanks to :**

 **aya. anezaki ****| ugotnochim | ****myoon0309 | Whale.52 | tersugakan | Hantu Just In | KuncenKasur | MOCCHIATO | Linkz account | dawninajune | Kwon mina lovers | GummyDeer | Buzlague | qwertyxing | summerpixxie | NabillaTaehyung**

awkay, mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 2

Lelaki jingga itu berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Yoongi. Lelaki itu berjalan lumayan lambat sambil menyeret koper Yoongi. Walau begitu, Yoongi tidak mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan lelaki itu, dan malah berjalan dibelakangnya.

Yoongi terlalu fokus memandangi punggungnya yang tegak dan bahunya yang lumayan lebar sehingga saat lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, Yoongi menabrak punggungnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh sementara Yoongi meringis kesakitan pada bagian dahinya.

Lelaki jingga berbalik dan menatap langsung mata Yoongi. " _Aih,_ aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ingin kemana."

.

.

.

.

 _meltedrose presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You – Chapter 2  
_

 _w/ minyoon_

 _-inspired by a book named a Love at First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith-_

 _p.s. : bangtan punya bighit loh ya_

 _no flame no blame._

.

.

.

.

Lelaki jingga itu tersenyum kepada Yoongi. "Nah, sekarang kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya yang menawan itu.

Yoongi terdiam. Awalnya, ia memang ingin ke toilet, tapi rasanya lucu sekali saat membayangkan lelaki jingga itu menunggunya dengan sopan di luar toilet sambil menjagakan ransel dan kopernya sementara Yoongi berada di dalam toilet. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengubah haluannya.

"Aku ingin berkeliling… mungkin? Aku hanya tidak ingin duduk di samping wanita tadi." ucap Yoongi, berbohong.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. " _Aish,_ begitu rupanya. Oh iya, kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Yoongi menunduk dan mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Tujuanmu—kau akan pergi ke kota mana?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa agak malu. "Aku akan ke Tokyo. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Aih,_ aku juga akan ke Tokyo. Apa kau menaiki pesawat yang ini?" ucap lelaki itu sambil menunjukan Yoongi selembar tiket pesawat.

Yoongi agak terkejut setelah melihat tiket lelaki itu. "Ah! Iya, sama—aku juga menaiki pesawat itu." jawabnya.

Yoongi langsung menunjukkan lelaki jingga itu tiketnya. " _Dang it,_ aku duduk di kursi 16-A." ujar lelaki itu sambil terkekeh.

" _Whoa,_ nyaris," kata Yoongi, sambil tersenyum kecewa. ' _Maksudku, siapa yang tidak ingin duduk didekat lelaki ini sepanjang perjalanan yang begitu melelahkan?_ ' pikirnya.

"Uh, apakah kau juga pergi ke pesta pernikahan?" tanya Yoongi.

Lelaki jingga itu menautkan alisnya heran—terlihat bingung, lebih tepatnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Apakah aneh jika kita ternyata menghadiri acara yang sama?" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum kepada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Haha, tidak mungkin," ujarnya.

Yoongi kemudian terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lagi, merasa bodoh. Tokyo tentu bukan sebuah kota kecil dimana orang-orang saling mengenal—dan mereka tentu pula menghadiri pernikahan yang berbeda. Yoongi kemudian berharap semoga lelaki itu tidak menganggapnya bodoh atau semacamnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Yoongi. "Sudah tau ingin kemana?" tanyanya.

 _Aku ingin pulang._

 _Aku ingin tidur._

 _Aku ingin menemani eomma._

 _Kemanapun; selain bandara ini._

Yoongi menepis pikirannya dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita lanjut berkeliling saja, ya?"

.

.

.

"Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu…" gumam lelaki itu saat mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar _food court._ Yoongi yang mendengar sesuatu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke lelaki jingga itu.

"Namamu—aku belum menanyakan namamu!" seru lelaki itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, benar. Aku juga lupa, _"_ ujar Yoongi, '… _apa mungkin aku terlalu nyaman berbicara dengannya? Aku bahkan sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku.'_ pikirnya.

Lelaki jingga itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Jimin. Dan kau?"

"Aku Yoongi." jawab Yoongi singkat sambil menjabat tangan Jimin.

"Yoongi, _huh,_ " Jimin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. " _What a beautiful name._ " ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan _tampan_ nya.

Yoongi menunduk untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah. " _Is that a compliment?_ " gumam Yoongi pelan, namun cukup jelas bagi Jimin untuk mendengarnya.

" _Oh, it is,_ " ucap Jimin, terkekeh. Yoongi kemudian merasakan pipinya semakin memanas. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Jimin. Jimin lalu menyusul Yoongi sambil tersenyum gemas dan kembali mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Yoongi dan Jimin kemudian sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengawali sebuah percakapan. Mereka berdua masih merasa canggung. Yoongi memikirkan bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ -nya, ' _Apakah tadi eomma terbangun?'_ , dan juga bagaimana perjalanannya nanti. Yoongi akan terbang dari Daegu ke Seoul dan kembali terbang dari Seoul ke Tokyo. Bukan perjalanan yang begitu panjang; karena secara keseluruhan ia akan menaiki pesawat hanya selama sekitar tiga setengah jam.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa arah serta tujuan yang jelas, dan Jimin kemudian berdehem, memecah keheningan. " _Uh,_ apa kau pernah ke Tokyo sebelumnya, Yoongi-ssi?" tanyanya. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu kota yang sangat ramai dan dapat membuatku tersesat…" jawab Yoongi.

"Haha, tidak seburuk yang kau duga, percayalah," ucap Jimin dengan senyum khasnya. Yoongi ikut tersenyum. " _Okay,_ kurasa tidak seburuk itu," ujar Yoongi.

"Apa kau pernah kesana, Jimin-ssi?" tanya Yoongi balik. "Panggil aku Jimin saja, terlalu formal bagimu yang lebih tua dariku," ucap Jimin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat umurmu pada tiketmu tadi,"

"Baiklah, _Jimin-ssi—_ "

" _Jimin._ "

Yoongi mendesah pasrah. " _Okay, Jimin,_ "

"Iya _hyung?_ " Yoongi terdiam sesaat mendengar Jimin memanggilnya dengan kata _hyung_. Yoongi mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Jimin.

"Apa kau pernah ke Tokyo?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Ya, aku lahir dan dibesarkan disana..." jawab Jimin.

" _Woah,_ kau orang Jepang?" tebak Yoongi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku orang Korea, _hyung_ , sungguh!" seru Jimin sambil menatap mata Yoongi, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Bagaimana bisa—?"

Jimin mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoongi, melangkah ke sebuah _coffee shop_ yang sepertinya baru saja buka dan Yoongi mengekor disampingnya. Ia membeli segelas _Americano_ panas dan menawarkan Yoongi untuk membeli sesuatu. Yoongi kemudian menyebutkan _Caffe con Panna._ Awalnya Yoongi menolak, namun pada akhirnya Jimin membayar pesanan Yoongi juga. Mereka pun kembali _berjalan-tanpa-tujuan_ sambil menyeruput minuman mereka.

"Oh!" seru Jimin tiba-tiba, "Apa yang tadi kau tanyakan, _hyung?_ " ucapnya.

Yoongi meneguk kopinya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Aku bertanya…" ucap Yoongi sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang ia tanyakan. "Aku bertanya bagaimana bisa kau ada di Daegu. Kau bilang kau dibesarkan di Tokyo, kan?" kata Yoongi setelah ia berhasil mengingatnya.

"Ah, itu," langkah Jimin kemudian melambat. "Ayahku asli Busan sementara ibuku asli Tokyo. Mereka bertemu di perguruan tinggi dan akhirnya menikah. Kemudian, ayahku mendapat pekerjaan di Tokyo dan mereka berdua pun tinggal disana. Dan kemudian aku lahir," jelas Jimin, Yoongi mengangguk paham. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu ke Daegu?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburanku disini bersama beberapa temanku yang lain." Yoongi membuka mulutnya, berusaha untuk bertanya lagi namun Jimin memotongnya. "Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak liburan ke Busan ataupun Seoul, itu karena aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini, itu saja." ujar Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Ah, begitu ya? Maaf aku banyak bertanya tadi," ujar Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe." kata Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_? Apa kau penduduk asli sini?" tanya Jimin sebelum berjalan menepi mendekati bak sampah, membuang gelas kopinya.

"Iya, aku lahir dan dibesarkan disini. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku," jawab Yoongi.

" _Is that so? Well,_ menurutku pasti ada yang menarik dari hidupmu, _hyung,_ " ujar Jimin. "Mungkin kau bisa menceritakannya padaku saat di pesawat nanti."

Yoongi mendengus setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Menarik apanya—kau ini ada-ada saja." ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum setelah sedari tadi hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Jimin tersenyum gemas setelah melihat senyum Yoongi. Jimin kemudian terhenti, dan Yoongi ikut berhenti. "Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Jam… lima lewat empat puluh satu—astaga," Yoongi kemudian memandang Jimin dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kita akan _take off_ jam lima lewat lima puluh enam… Seharusnya kita sudah mengantri di gerbang keberangkatan sekarang."

Dan setelah Yoongi selesai berucap, mereka berdua pun bergegas ke ruang tunggu _._

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

.

.

.

.

 ** _a/n_**

waduh maaf kalo chapter sebelumnya pendek banget :'''' sebenernya itu awalnya panjang banget jadi saya bagi dua apa tiga chapter gitu kemaren :'''''''''''''' cincah mianek yorobuwn!

((oiya berhubung chapternya pendek-pendek dan sepertinya para readers mulai merasa kesal dan jengkel ini kayanya bakal fast update. yasemoga aja saya ga lupa...))

(((wahai readers sekalian jangan laknat saya)))

 **thanks to :**

 **haijuly97 | tersugakan | Buzlague | GummyDeer | aya. anezaki | myoon0393 | ParkRinHyun-Uchiha | OrangeMint | KuncenKasur | QueenFujho | MOCCHlATO | hlyeyenpls | sant2668 | BaekBee | FlowerSweety | Kookienoona | ****Kookie987 | HarukichiAjibana | IchaPJY | catastrophile101 | jimin-yoongi8895 | migimigimon | nadyakim52 | ninenanona | karinkazu23 | plovefx | Ran26 | CypherHYYH**

reviewnya juseyong! jangan lupa ingetin kalo ada kesalahan atau typo hehe


	4. Chapter 3

Yoongi dan Jimin telah sampai di ruang tunggu dan duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu dibukanya gerbang keberangkatan yang ternyata masih belum dibuka. Di kursi yang panjang itu, Jimin menyandarkan lengan kirinya di belakang Yoongi yang secara tidak sadar menjadi sandaran leher Yoongi. Mereka berdua saling berkutat pada _smartphone_ masing-masing. Yoongi mengecek _Line,_ mungkin saja _eomma-_ nya telah mengirimi beberapa pesan. Namun tak satupun pesan Yoongi terima, sehingga kemudian Yoongi menyalakan mode _airplane_ dan mematikan ponselnya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hahh… Seharusnya aku sudah sampai di Tokyo sekarang."

.

.

.

.

 _meltedrose presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You – Chapter 3_

 _w/ minyoon_

 _-inspired by a book named a Love at First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith_

 _p.s. : bangtan punya bighit loh ya_

 _no flame no blame._

.

.

.

.

Jimin yang awalnya terfokus pada ponselnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yoongi. "Kau seharusnya naik pesawat sebelumnya, _kah?_ " tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jimin menggeleng iba. "Kau bilang kau akan ke acara pernikahan kan? Jam berapa acaranya?"

Yoongi lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengingat jam berapa acara dimulai sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tepat jam sembilan nanti… kurasa." jawab Yoongi pada akhirnya.

Jimin membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Ah, kalau begitu pasti sulit untuk bisa tepat waktu kesana!"

"Yah… sepertinya aku _memang_ akan terlambat nantinya," ujar Yoongi seraya tertawa hambar. Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." ucap Jimin yang berhasil membuat Yoongi menepis segala pikiran buruknya tentang _tersesat-di-Tokyo_. Yoongi baru saja membuka mulutnya, namun ponsel Jimin berdering. Jimin meminta maaf dan pergi sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

Setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi melamun memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di Tokyo nanti. Mengenai 'pernikahan' yang akan ia hadiri. Bukan; bukan pernikahan rekannya ataupun teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Yoongi akan menghadiri pernikahan ayahnya—ya, _ayah kandungnya._

Ayahnya akan menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah Yoongi temui secara langsung. Wanita itu—yang Yoongi ketahui bernama Tiffany—seringkali mengiriminya pesan baik di _Line_ maupun _email._ Yoongi dengan cepat mengasumsikan bahwa Tiffany telah mendapatkan ID _Line_ serta alamat _email-_ nya dari ayahnya. _Well,_ pada dasarnya Yoongi memang tidak menyukai wanita itu, jadi Yoongi akan membalas seadanya, sesingkat mungkin. Maksudku, _siapa yang menyukai orang yang telah merebut ayahmu dari ibumu dan menghancurkan keluargamu_?

Berdasarkan pemikiran Yoongi, Tiffany adalah tipikal wanita yang menyebalkan dan banyak bicara. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari ratusan pesan dari Tiffany dalam _inbox email_ milik Yoongi. Terkadang, saat Yoongi baru saja me- _login_ akun _email_ -nya di komputer, notifikasi berkali-kali berbunyi secara beruntun seperti iklan ayam renyah berdurasi singkat yang terulang di televisi. Tiffany menanyakan gaun model apa yang sebaiknya ia kenakan nanti, atau bagaimana tema pernikahannya nanti, atau dimana sebaiknya mereka melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan. Demi kasur dan bantalnya yang nyaman, Yoongi sebenarnya _sangat tidak peduli_ akan hal-hal itu. Yoongi kadang heran, bagaimana bisa ayahnya menikah dengan seseorang seperti Tiffany?

Sejujurnya Yoongi juga sangat tidak ingin menghadiri pernikahan _laknat_ ayahnya ini. Tentu saja, ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidur dirumah, membantu _eomma-_ nya atau menulis beberapa lagu dirumah. Anehnya, secara tidak masuk akal _eomma_ malah mendukung pernikahan _appa-_ nya dan membujuk Yoongi untuk menghadiri acara itu. Yoongi pun semakin heran, ' _kenapa eomma malah bersikeras menyuruhku untuk datang kesana?_ '. Dan sesering apapun Yoongi menolak, _eomma_ selalu berkata : "Apapun yang telah terjadi, dia tetaplah ayahmu. Hanya sehari, 'kan? Ia tidak meminta banyak," ucap _eomma_ , cukup _skakmat_ untuk membuat Yoongi berhenti menolak semua bujukannya. Padahal ayah _memang_ meminta banyak, pikir Yoongi. Namun ia lebih memilih diam karena masih terlalu dini baginya untuk menderita suatu penyakit pada telinganya.

Yoongi tahu hidupnya ini bukanlah sebuah serial _Walt Disney_ yang akan selalu berakhir dengan _happy ending._ Ia cukup sadar kalau _appa_ dan _eomma-_ nya tidak akan bisa hidup bersama lagi. Yoongi tahu itu. _Yah,_ Yoongi juga tidak terlalu menginginkan ayah dan ibunya kembali bersama; _appa_ jelas telah bahagia di Tokyo bersama calon istrinya, dan _eomma_ juga nampak bahagia disini, Daegu, bersama Yoongi. Meski begitu, pernikahan ayahnya ini akan membubuhkan sebuah titik di akhir kalimat yang seharusnya belum berakhir, dan Yoongi masih belum siap akan hal itu.

Kemudian suara panggilan dari pengeras suara bandara terdengar dan membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Ia segera mengantri di gerbang keberangkatan sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Jimin. Namun nihil—sampai petugas bandara selesai memeriksa tiket Yoongi pun, Jimin belum terlihat. Jadi Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu memasuki pesawat, _toh_ mereka akan bertemu lagi di pesawat nanti.

.

.

.

Yoongi telah duduk di kursinya yang bernomor 16-C, lengkap dengan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang di pinggangnya dan tas serta kopernya yang sudah ia letakkan di tempat penyimpanan bagasi yang terletak tepat di atas kepalanya. Yoongi sempat bersenandung kecil sebelum akhirnya Jimin muncul di ujung lorong pesawat. Jimin berjalan menuju kursinya, 16-A, sembari menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan jari-jarinya. Kali ini ia terlihat menggunakan sebuah kacamata hitam yang menggantung dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Yoongi lantas secara tidak sadar menenggak ludahnya sendiri. ' _Astaga, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?'_

Jimin menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat ke sekitar, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar setelah menemukan Yoongi. Ia bergegas mendatangi kursinya yang kebetulan berada di dekat kursi Yoongi, menaruh kopernya ke tempat penyimpanan bagasi yang sama dengan Yoongi dan kemudian duduk tepat di samping Yoongi, kursi 16-B. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan sikunya pada lengan kursi, lalu secara tidak sengaja menyentuh siku Yoongi namun Jimin terlihat tidak peduli. Yoongi lalu menatap Jimin bingung.

" _Uh,_ aku hanya duduk disini sementara—setidaknya sampai orang yang memesan kursi ini datang," ucap Jimin sembari tersenyum tipis. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang ada disamping kanannya.

Jimin dan Yoongi terdiam selama beberapa saat. Yoongi melihat-lihat penumpang yang satu-persatu menaiki tangga yang di luar pintu pesawat sampai Jimin memanggil namanya. Yoongi menoleh, dan wajah Yoongi langsung memerah setelah melihat wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat dari wajahnya.

Jimin yang menopang dagu dengan tangannya menatap mata Yoongi lekat-lekat. "Matamu benar-benar jernih… aku baru menyadarinya."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa m-maksudmu?" ujar Yoongi terbata-bata. Jimin lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi. _Lucu,_ pikirnya. Setelah beberapa saat Jimin sibuk memandangi wajah Yoongi, ia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Permisi, kurasa… kau duduk di kursiku, nak." bisik seorang lelaki tua sedang memandangi tiketnya dan tulisan di penutup tempat penyimpanan bagasi secara bergiliran. Jimin lalu meminta maaf dan segera beranjak, namun lelaki tua itu tiba-tiba menahan bahu Jimin.

Lelaki tua itu kemudian beralih memandang Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian. "Kau bisa duduk disini, nak. Aku akan duduk di kursimu. Nomor berapa kursimu?"

Jimin kembali menduduki kursi di samping Yoongi. "Di sebelah sini, tuan, 16-A," ujar Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk kursinya. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Dan setelah lelaki tua tadi duduk, Jimin berterimakasih padanya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku hanya tidak sadar kalau kalian _bersama,_ " ucap lelaki tua itu, lalu ia terkekeh pelan. Jimin pun mengiyakan lelaki tua itu dan terkekeh bersamanya, sementara Yoongi menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung karena ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Lelaki tua itu berdehem pelan. "Aku jadi teringat saat aku muda dulu. Ketika kau jatuh cinta, penerbangan selama satu jam pun akan terasa seperti selamanya," ujarnya.

" _Aih_ ,semoga tidak." ucap Jimin dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Yoongi tertawa melihatnya dan lelaki tua itu ikut tertawa.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ingin tidur dulu," ujar si lelaki tua. "Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah." ucap kakek itu lagi. Jimin menjawabnya dengan ' _Tentu saja'_ , dan lelaki tua itu pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tidak lama setelah kakek itu tertidur, lantai kabin mulai bergetar. Mesin pesawat berderu, dan Yoongi mulai merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Tulisan 'Kencangkan sabuk pengaman' berlampu di atas mereka menyala, bersamaan dengan selesainya seorang awak pesawat mendemonstrasikan bagaimana cara menggunakan pelampung dan masker udara yang baik, aman dan benar.

Yoongi mengambil selembar kertas berlaminating yang berisikan instruksi keselamatan dari kantong jaring di depannya. Ia melihat-lihat gambar disana, lalu dahinya mengerut saat melihat gambar sepasang pria dan wanita tersenyum bahagia sambil meluncur turun dari pesawat. Wajahnya sangat serius, dan Jimin tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Oh, ya Tuhan, baru kali ini aku melihat orang begitu serius membaca benda itu." ucap Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung bisa duduk disampingku," dan mereka tertawa.

"Kau tahu," ucap Yoongi selepas tertawa, "sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan pernikahan."

"Bukannya kau akan menghadiri pernikahan?"

"Ya, dan justru itu maksudku,"

Alis Jimin mengernyit, mencoba memahami ucapan Yoongi barusan.

"Pernikahan tidak perlu meriah dan dibesar-besarkan seperti ini," terang Yoongi. "menurutku itu tidak ada artinya."

"Tentu saja ada," Jimin berkomentar. "Pernikahan itu suatu janji. Memang seharusnya pernikahan diadakan dengan sederhana, namun apa salahnya jika kita merayakan peristiwa sekali seumur hidup?"

 _Oh, masalahnya sekarang adalah peristiwa dua kali seumur hidup,_ batin Yoongi. Namun ia memilih untuk berujar yang lain lagi.

"Kurasa tidak semua orang memegang janji ituーtidak semua orang dapat mencapai usia lima puluhan dengan satu pernikahan yang utuh. Dan yang terpenting, kita memiliki orang yang akan selalu menemani kita sepanjang waktu ituーterutama saat segalanya terasa menyebalkan."

Jimin terkekeh. "Baiklah, jadi, pernikahan hanya untuk segalanya terasa menyebalkan?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku serius." ucapnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu pernikahan itu berarti kalau tidak ada masa-masa sulit?"

"Jadi itu saja?"

"Itu saja," jawab Yoongi sambil menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi pesawat. Jimin menggeleng geli mendengar pendapat Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aku jadi ingin mendiskusikan definisi cinta sejati menurut orang ini," Jimin melirik pria tua disamping kirinya.

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Jadi... menurut kakek itu, penerbangan tiga jam akan terasa seperti tiga tahun, atau bahkan _tiga selamanya_ ,"

Jimin mengangguk-angguk. " _Well_ , ya, itu jika kau jatuh cinta."

Yoongi ikut menangguk. "Benar. Dan itu bukan kita."

"Bukan," Jimin mengiyakan sambil _nyengir_. "bukan kita. Tiga jam ya tiga jam."

Yoongi mengangguk lagi. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Masih terasa canggung berhubung mereka baru kenal selama kurang lebih satu jam. Tidak lama kemudian, pesawat berbelok, lalu berjalan maju dengan kecepatan lambat. Jimin dan Yoongi masih terdiam, sampai Jimin kembali membuka topik baru.

"Oh," ucapnya, "kita bahkan belum membahas hal yang paling penting, seperti warna favoritmu, binatang kesukaan atau makanan,"

"Putih,"

"Apa?"

"Aku suka warna putih." ulang Yoongi. "Dan kau, Jimin?"

Jimin kembali mengeluarkan cengirannya setelah mendengar Yoongi menyebutkan namanya. "Biru muda, _hyung_. Binatang favoritmu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Yoongi, sambil memejamkan mata sebentar. "Mungkin beruang?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Terlalu pasaran. Coba lagi."

"Anjing saja kalau begitu. Aku dulu pernah memelihara anjing. Aku menamainya Holly."

"Serius? Kau memberinya nama itu? Manisnya,"

Yoongi membuang muka, wajahnya panas. _Kalau begini terus jantungku akan lepas,_ pikirnya, dan Yoongi mulai berhati-hati dengan Jimin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Makanan favoritmu, _hyung_?"

"Daging. Aku sangat suka daging, terutama daging domba..." Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat Yoongi hampir meneteskan ludahnya sendiri.

Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Wah," ujarnya, "Aku juga suka daging! _Kimchi jjigae_ juga enak, _hyung_. Kau harus mencoba buatan ayahku—" Jimin mendadak terdiam. Yoongi tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jimin, jadi ia lanjut saja mengobrol.

"Ayahmu bisa memasak, Jimin? Keren. Apa aku bisa mencobanya saat kita sampai di Tokyo nanti?" tanya Yoongi antusias.

"Ya, semoga saja ayahku akan memasak _kimchi jjigae_ lagi..."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Jimin, lalu memejamkan mata lagi saat pesawat mulai melaju semakin cepat, menggilas landasan pacu dengan suara berisik. Tubuh mereka tertarik ke sandaran kursi pesawat yang empuk saat kecepatan berubah menjadi gravitasi, pesawat miring ke belakang dengan guncangan terakhir roda-rodanya, sampai mereka naik ke angkasa seperti burung besi raksasa.

Yoongi mencengkram sandaran lengan dengan satu tangan selagi mereka membumbung semakin tinggi ke langit malam. Lampu-lampu di bawah mereka pun telah memudar menjadi garis berbintik-bintik. Telinga Yoongi meletup saat udara membesar, dan ia menempelkan dahi ke jendela, mencemaskan saat-saat mereka menembus kumpulan awan yang bergantung rendah, saat tanah tak lagi nampak di peredaran, dan saat mereka tidak akan dikelilingi apapun selain langit luas tak berbatas.

Di luar jendela, lapangan-lapangan parkir, lampu-lampu jalanan dengan cahaya kekuningannya, atau jalur-jalur sepanjang tol dan berbagai perumahan semakin jauh dan lebih jauh lagi, segalanya bercampur, berubah dan mengabur menjadi bentuk-bentuk baru. Yoongi menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia merasa dahinya sejuk saat kepalanya bersandar di kaca _Plexiglas._ Yang ia takutkan bukanlah terbang itu sendiri, melainkan perasaan bahwa ia akan mengambang di udara tanpa pegangan apapun.

Selagi _take off,_ Jimin terus melirik ke arah Yoongi. Anehnya, selama Jimin memperhatikannya, keringat Yoongi bercucuran dan wajahnya terus-menerus cemas. Tangannya gemetaran, kakinya bergerak gelisah. Jimin pernah beberapa kali mendalami psikologi, dan dengan memperhatikan Yoongi, ia menemukan satu jawaban: _Yoongi mengidap aerophobia._

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau takut _terbang_?"

"Takut _mendarat_."

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

.

.

.

.

atuhlah gajelas bgt. udah update lama, ganyambung juga :"

btw tiffany ga jahat kok. kesannya di chapter ini kaya pelakor bgt ya :" saya suka mbak steph kok :"

dan maaaaaf banget kalo ceritanya ngecewain atau apa TT tiap kali ngetik ngerasa payah bgt tbh :(

makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca, saya cinta kalian semuach :3 hehehehe

 _ **thanks to :**_

 **haijuly97 | Buzlague | aya .anezaki | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Phylindan | hlyeyenpls | solilokui | myoon0309 | GummyDeer | fhals | fan .girl .shoot | Tipo | **_dan semua yang udah baca :D_

oiya soal logat yang aiyah itu, kayanya emang susah diterima masyarakat ya. so i think it will be better if i remove it... maaf banget sebelumnya kalo ff ini aneh bgt[]


	5. Chapter 4

Setelah beberapa menit pesawat mengudara dengan stabil, Yoongi dan Jimin menghela napas lega. Jimin memutuskan sepertinya sudah aman untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi lagi. Saat mendengar suara Jimin memanggil namanya, Yoongi mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kursi pesawat secara perlahan.

"Saat itu tanggal 31 Desember," kata lelaki bersurai jingga itu, "aku merayakan tahun baru sekaligus ulang tahun teman semasa kecilku di halaman belakang rumahku di Tokyo."

Yoongi menoleh, sedikit.

"Malam itu cerah sekali, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Aku dan temanku itu menikmati semua pertunjukan kembang api yang terlihat—bunga-bunga api kecil yang memercik diatas satu kota."

Yoongi menyandarkan dahinya ke kaca jendela lagi, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap kosongnya langit berawan di bawah, perasaan hampa mulai mengelilinginya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membayangkan kembang api sebagai gantinya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu itu apa, mungkin akan tampak menakutkan, tapi dari _atas_ kembang-kembang api itu cantik, benar-benar tenang dan kecil. Rasanya sulit membayangkan semua kembang api itu sama saja dengan ledakan besar yang kita lihat dari _bawah_." Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Kurasa itu tergantung dari sudut pandang."

Yoongi berbalik untuk menatap Jimin, meneliti wajahnya. "Memangnya itu bisa membantu?" ujarnya ketus. Jimin terkekeh sementara Yoongi berusaha menemukan makna dari cerita Jimin tadi.

"Tidak, tidak juga," jawab Jimin dengan cengiran khasnya. "Yah, aku hanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu tadi."

"Ah," Yoongi tersenyum. " _Thanks_. Ada cerita lain?"

"Banyaaaak sekali!" ucap Jimin kelewat ceria. "Aku bisa mengoceh sampai _hyung_ bosan mendengarnya."

"Sampai tiga setengah jam?"

"Siapa takut!"

.

.

.

.

 _meltedrose_ _presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You_

 _w/_ _minyoon_

 _inspired by a book called A Love at First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith_

 _p.s. : bangtan bukan punya saya,_ _kecuali Jimin. hehe._

 _no flame no blame._

.

.

.

.

Udara di pesawat terbang kering dan pengap, terasa kasar di bagian dalam hidung. Yoongi memejamkan matanya yang pedih dan menahan napas sejenak seolah menyelam di lautan—sesuatu yang tidak sulit untuk membayangkan dirinya yang berenang mengarungi langit subuh tak berujung ini. Ia mengerjap sebelum membuka mata, dan tiba-tiba saja rasanya ia ingin menutup jendela disampingnya. Yoongi menjangkau untuk menarik turun penutup jendela yang terbuat dari plastik itu. Jimin meliriknya dengan alis terangkat, tapi ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Satu memori muncul, begitu cepat walau tak diundang, tentang Yoongi yang terbang bersama ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sulit untuk memastikan berapa tahun tepatnya. Yoongi ingat, saat itu ayahnya sedang melamun sembari mengutak-atik penutup jendela, menariknya dan mendorongnya kembali, membuka-tutup, naik-turun, secara berulang kali, sampai penumpang yang duduk di depan mereka membungkuk, menengok mereka berdua dengan alis bertaut dan bibir mengerucut. Ketika tanda sabuk pengaman padam, _appa_ beranjak dari kursinya, mengecup kening Yoongi dan berjalan di lorong. Satu jam lamanya ia mondar-mandir dari jalan sempit kelas bisnis ke kamar mandi—kadang berhenti untuk menghampiri Yoongi dan menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan, lalu berjalan lagi, begitu terus sampai ia terlihat seperti orang baru menikah yang tidak sabar menunggu kabar dari istrinya. _Eh?_ Yoongi baru menyadari ayahnya segelisah itu.

Dan sekarang, Yoongi kembali berbalik menghadap Jimin. "Jadi... apakah ayahmu sering mengunjungimu?" tanyanya, dan Jimin menatapnya dengan agak terkejut. Yoongi balas menatapnya, sama terkejutnya dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Yang tadi hendak ditanyakannya adalah _orangtuamu_. 'Apakah _orangtuamu_ sering mengunjungimu?', begitu. Kata _ayah_ meluncur keluar nyaris tanpa sadar.

Jimin berdeham dan menjatuhkan tangannya ke pangkuan, ia memelintir serabut kain sabuk pengamannya menjadi gumpalan. "Yah, lumayan..."

Yoongi menunggu Jimin berbicara lagi, mungkin bertanya tentang keluarga masing-masing, karena sepertinya begitulah tahapan percakapan alami antara dua orang yang akan terperangkap bersama selama berjam-jam kedepan. Tetapi yang dilakukan Jimin hanyalah diam-diam meraba huruf bordiran didepannya: _pasang sabuk pengaman saat duduk dengan benar._

Jimin lalu menyentuh sebuah tablet layar sentuh yang terpasang didepannya. Membuka _folder_ berisi kartun dan tablet itu menampilkan tayangan sekeluarga beruang hitam. Jimin mengerang kesal, awalnya ia ingin menonton kisah para ninja namun malah muncul beruang. Yoongi dengan secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangannya pada tablet yang disentuh oleh Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan _kuma_..." katanya, dan Jimin menoleh.

"Beruang yang bicara?"

Yoongi nyengir. "Menyanyi juga."

"Jangan bilang..." Jimin memundurkan kepalanya, meneliti Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "...kau sering nonton?"

Yoongi mengacungkan tiga jari. "Tiga kali dalam sehari, tau."

Jimin menggeleng gemas. "Kau cukup _tau_ beruang-beruang itu untuk anak umur empat tahun, kan?"

"Empat sampai sembilan tahun, terima kasih."

"Dan umurmu tadi berapa?"

"Cukup dewasa untuk mengapresiasi teman-teman berbulu kita."

"Kau ini, _hyung_ ," ujar Jimin, mau tidak mau tertawa. "Aku bisa melihat betapa berhasilnya pendidikan Daegu itu padamu."

"Hei," seru Yoongi sambil memukul ringan dada Jimin, gerakan itu begitu alamiah sehingga ia bahkan tidak berhenti sejenak untuk mempertimbangkannya sampai sudah terlambat. Jimin tersenyum padanya, jelas sekali ia merasa geli. "Daegu tidak seburuk itu, kau tahu kan? Kau bahkan memilih untuk berlibur disini bersama temanmu, Jim."

"Memang benar," timpal Jimin. "Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan pesona Busan-Tokyo yang berlimpah."

Yoongi lalu menyuarakan 'oh' yang panjang. " _Pesona_. Kapan, ya, aku bisa melihat _contoh-nya_?"

Jimin menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Ah, bukankah tadi ada lelaki yang membantumu membawakan koper?"

"Hmm, itu, ya?" balas Yoongi, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke bibir. "Lelaki _itu_. Dia keren, lumayan. Aku bertanya-tanya kemana perginya dia?"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa pelan, lalu tiba-tiba saja hinggap seekor kumbang merah di atas punggung tangan Yoongi. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil mengamati kumbang tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah _dia_ membeli tiket," komentar Jimin.

"Mungkin cuma penumpang gelap."

Jimin menggeleng iba. "Makhluk malang ini tidak tahu dia akan terdampar di negara lain."

" _Yeah_ , tempat orang-orang berbicara dengan logat aneh." timpal Yoongi. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan _wah-itu-adalah-penghinaan_. Yoongi membuang muka sambil bersiul-siul pelan.

Yoongi kemudian ingat bahwa ia harus memeriksa kembali lagu buatannya, dan mengambil _earphone_ dari tas ransel kecil yang ia letakkan di lantai kabin. Yoongi membuka resleting tas itu, dan Jimin secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Rupanya kau membaca buku-buku bagus," Jimin memungut buku milik Yoongi yang sudah agak kumal. "Aku suka _Le Petit Prince_." ucapnya.

"Aku juga, tapi aku belum membacanya." Ujar Yoongi sambil mencari-cari _earphone_ -nya.

"Kau harus membacanya," bisik Jimin, "ini salah satu karya terbaik, tau."

"Ya, ya, terserah, Jim."

Jimin membolak-balikkan buku itu, halaman demi halaman. "Jelas ada _orang_ yang membacanya. Lihatlah halaman-halaman yang dilipat ini, kau tidak mau mengaku, _hyung_?"

"Itu punya ayahku," jelas Yoongi sambil sedikit mengernyit kesal. "Dia memberikannya padaku."

Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi, lalu menutup buku di pangkuannya. "Dan?"

"Dan aku membawa buku ini ke Tokyo untuk mengembalikannya."

"Tanpa dibaca dulu?"

"Tanpa dibaca dulu."

"Sepertinya persoalan ini lebih rumit dari perkiraanku."

Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan.

 _Appa_ memberikan buku itu kepada Yoongi pada saat liburan musim panas mereka, di stasiun kereta api setelah bermain bersama di _Lotte World_ , terakhir kali Yoongi berjumpa dengannya. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, saat berdiri tepat di luar garis pemeriksaan keamanan stasiun, ayahnya merogoh ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan buku itu.

"Kurasa kau akan suka ini," kata _appa_ , dengan senyum yang diwarnai keputusasaan. Sebelumnya, ketika dalam persiapan pulang ke Daegu, Yoongi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan telepon antara ayahnya dan Tiffany—sejak saat itulah ia akhirnya mampu memecahkan teka-teki kejanggalan perilaku _appa_ dan _eomma_ beberapa bulan ini. Yoongi nyaris tidak berbicara dengan ayahnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun. Yang dapat ia pikirkan hanya pulang ke _rumah,_ tempat ia bisa meringkuk di sofa dan meletakkan kepala di pangkuan ibunya serta melepaskan semua air mata yang ia tahan; menangis dan menangis dan terus menangis sampai air matanya kering.

Tetapi disitulah _appa_ —dengan bau _aftershave_ dan jaket wol baru, serta hati yang telah tertambat entah kemana di seberang lautan sana—tangannya menurun terbebani buku itu dan mengacungkannya kepada anak semata wayangnya. Yoongi menatapnya datar, tidak tertarik dengan buku di genggamannya.

"Jangan khawatir, _Yoong_ ," katanya dengan cengiran lemah. "Ini bukan buku puisi."

Yoongi akhirnya meraih buku itu, mengusap dan memandangi sampulnya. Tertulis _Le Petit Prince,_ dengan gambar lelaki berambut kuning yang terduduk di bawah langit berbintang.

"Sulit sekarang," kata _appa_ , suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku tidak sering merekomendasikan buku kepadamu, tapi beberapa buku mungkin terlalu penting untuk hilang di tengah semua ini." Ucapnya dengan gerakan tangan khas ala dosen yang dipindahtugaskan ke negeri sebelah, sementara Yoongi berusaha mendefinisikan apa tepatnya ' _ini'_ itu.

Yoongi merangkul buku itu, lalu mendekapnya untuk mencegah dirinya memeluk _appa_. "Terima kasih." gumamnya.

Fakta bahwa tinggal inilah yang mereka miliki saat ini—pertemuan kikuk yang sudah diatur, serta kebisuan yang mengerikan ini—tampaknya hampir tidak sanggup ditanggung Yoongi, dan semua rasa ketidakadilan itu mengembang dalam dirinya. Semua adalah kesalahan ayahnya; meskipun sekarang Yoongi begitu membenci ayahnya, semua rasa benci itu hanyalah bentuk cinta yang terburuk, kerinduan tersiksa, juga impian salah arah yang membuat jantungnya berdentam-dentam di dada. Ia tak mampu mengabaikan perasaan mengganjal bahwa mereka kini menjadi dua bagian berbeda dari dua gambar _puzzle_ yang berbeda pula, dan tidak ada satupun orang di dunia yang bisa menyatukannya kembali.

Dan saat ayahnya mengeluarkan sebuah tiket pesawat dari kopernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya, Yoongi terpaku. Ia pikir mereka akan pulang ke Daegu seperti halnya mereka berangkat ke Seoul berdua, bersama-sama. Ternyata ayahnya hanya mengantarkannya ke stasiun, dan ternyata pula hari ini adalah hari dimana ayahny a akan ke Tokyo, meninggalkan segalanya _disini_. Yoongi merasa kepalanya memberat dan matanya mulai berair.

"Sering-sering berkunjung, oke?" pinta _appa_ , mendadak maju untuk memeluk Yoongi, dan Yoongi mengangguk di dada ayahnya sebelum melangkah mundur. Tetapi ia tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia tidak berniat mengunjungi ayahnya maupun _calon istrinya_ disana. Seandainya ia bersedia pun, seperti yang _appa_ dan _eomma_ harapkan, logikanya tampak sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, menghabiskan liburan musim panas dan dingin disana, sementara ibunya layak untuk menghabiskan Natal sendirian?

Mungkin jika waktu lebih panjang, atau lebih mudah dibentuk—jika saja ia bisa berada di dua tempat bersamaan, menjalani kehidupan paralel—atau yang lebih mudah lagi, _jika appa mau pulang saja._ Semua akan terasa lebih ringan, lebih bahagia, karena secara tidak logis dan tidak rasional, Yoongi menginginkan kedua orangtuanya secara bersamaan atau tidak sama sekali. Lalu, pada saat yang sama, ia sadar bahwa semua ini terlalu sulit, dan semua keinginannya hanyalah angan mustahil.

Sesampainya di Daegu, di rumah, Yoongi menyisipkan buku itu pada salah satu rak buku di kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, buku itu ia pindahkan lagi, menumpuknya di bawah buku-buku di sudut meja belajarnya, dan sekali lagi di tumpukan buku yang berada di lantai dekat jendela. Buku kecil itu terus berpindah-pindah mengelilingi kamarnya layaknya batu, sampai akhirnya berdiam di lantai dekat lemari pakaian, terus berada di sana sampai subuh ini. Dan sekarang, Jimin membolak-baliknya, jari-jemari lelaki itu menelusuri halaman demi halaman yang selama berbulan-bulan belum dibuka.

"Ini pernikahannya," ujar Yoongi pelan. "aku akan menghadiri pernikahan ayahku."

Jimin mengangguk. "Ah, begitu, ya."

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kurasa ini bukan kado pernikahan, kalau begitu."

"Bukan," kata Yoongi. "Lebih seperti sebuah reaksi... atau protes."

"Protes ala _Pangeran Kecil_ ," ujar Jimin. "Menarik."

"Seperti itulah."

Jimin masih dengan santai membalik halaman demi halaman, sesekali berhenti untuk membaca kalimat. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau simpan saja. Pertimbangkanlah lagi."

"Aku bisa mendapatkan buku yang sama dari perpustakaan yang sama dimana saja."

"Maksudku bukan cuma karena itu."

"Aku tahu," balas Yoongi, memandang buku itu lagi. Ia melihat kelebat sesuatu saat Jimin sedang membalik halaman, dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan lelaki jingga itu tanpa berpikir.

"Tunggu, stop."

Jimin mengangkat tangan, dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil buku itu dari pangkuan Jimin.

Yoongi membolak-balikkan beberapa halaman ke depan dan belakang, matanya yang sudah sipit semakin menyipit. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat sebuah kalimat yang digarisbawahi—garisnya tidak lurus, tintanya memudar. Penandaannya begitu sederhana: tidak ada catatan dipinggir, tanda bintang, ataupun halaman yang ujungnya terlipat. Cuma satu kalimat, tersembunyi jauh di dalam buku.

Setelah semua ini—setelah semua yang telah dikatakan atau yang belum dikatakan Yoongi kepada ayahnya, bahkan terlepas dari niatnya untuk mengembalikan buku itu—jantung Yoongi masih mendebum memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja ia telah melewatkan hal-hal penting selama ini. Sekarang, disinilah 'hal-hal' itu, balas menatapnya dalam hitam di atas putih sederhana.

Jimin memandanginya, pertanyaan membayang di wajah lelaki _mochi_ itu. Yoongi pun menggumamkan kata-kata tersebut dengan suara jelas sambil meraba tulisan di atas garis yang dibuat oleh ayahnya itu.

" _Lebih baik pernah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga lalu kehilangannya, daripada tidak pernah memilikinya sama sekali?_ "

Saat Yoongi mendongak, tatapan mereka bertabrakan sekejap sebelum keduanya kembali memandangi buku di genggaman Yoongi lagi. Di samping mereka, beruang-beruang hitam bernyanyi di layar, menari-nari di pegunungan, rumah kecil bahagia mereka. Yoongi membaca kalimat itu lagi—kali ini dalam hati—lalu menutup buku itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

Yoongi terlelap, melayang dan bermimpi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lunglai karena lelah, telinganya berdengung. Lalu entah kenapa, ia membuka mata dan langsung terjaga. Yoongi melihat wajah Jimin beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya sendiri, penuh perhatian dan sisa ekspresinya tak terbaca. Yoongi telah bersandar di bahu laki-laki itu selama ia tertidur beberapa saat lalu, dan ia menempelkan tangan ke dada, terkejut.

"Maaf," ujar Yoongi mendadak, tetapi Jimin malah mengibaskan tangan.

"Kau tampak sangat damai tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Aku _tidak_ merasa damai," ujar Yoongi. "tetapi mungkin bagus juga aku tidur sekarang, supaya aku tidak ketiduran selama upacara besok."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu hari ini?"

"Oh, ya, hari ini." ucap Yoongi sambil meringis. "Aku jadi pengiring pengantin, tau."

"Bagus, _dong_."

"Tidak kalau aku melewatkan upacaranya."

" _Yah_ , masih ada resepsi..."

"Benar, masih ada resepsi..." Yoongi berucap sambil menguap. "Aku _sangat tidak sabar_ menunggu saat-saat ketika aku bisa duduk sendirian dan menonton ayahku berdansa dengan wanita yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya."

"Kau," bisik Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi. "...belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum."

" _Whoa_ ," ujar Jimin. "Jadi kurasa... kau dan ayahmu tidak dekat?"

"Kami? Dulu dekat."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu negara bodohmu menelannya bulat-bulat."

Jimin tertawa kecil dengan ragu-ragu. _Pedas sekali_ , batinnya.

" _Appa_ pergi mengajar selama satu semester di Tokyo," jelas Yoongi. "dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

"Kapan?"

"Hampir dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dan saat itulah dia bertemu... uh, wanita itu?"

" _Jackpot._ "

Jimin menggeleng. "Wah, parah. Kau pasti sangat terpukul—dan ibumu juga."

"Awalnya iya. Ibuku nyaris tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi, yah, kurasa ia bangkit kembali lebih cepat dariku."

"Bagaimana—bagaimana bisa ibumu bisa bangkit dari peristiwa _begitu_? Maksudku—"

"Entahlah," potong Yoongi. " _Eomma_ sangat percaya mereka lebih baik seperti ini. Bahwa segala sesuatu memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Ia sepertinya punya pasangan baru, _appa_ juga punya pasangan baru—hanya aku yang tidak senang dengan ini." Yoongi berujar dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia menunduk seperti anak kucing. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau berani. Kau menghadapinya, dan menurutku itu berani. Aku tahu kau takut."

Yoongi mendongak dan kembali menatap kedua mata Jimin. "Rasanya tidak seperti itu."

"Itu karena kau sedang melakukannya." Jimin mengacak rambut Yoongi yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti, _hyung_."

Yoongi beralih menatapi Jimin. "Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau tidak terlihat setakut diriku menghadapi acaramu."

"Jangan terlalu yakin begitu," balas Jimin kaku. Lelaki itu tadinya duduk dekat, tubuhnya agak miring ke arah Yoongi, tapi sekarang ia menjauh dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi pesawat.

Yoongi ikut menyandarkan diri di kursi. "Jadi... apa kau akan bertemu orangtuamu di Tokyo nanti?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Pasti senang sekali," komentar Yoongi. "Apa kalian akrab?"

Jimin membuka mulut, lalu menutupya lagi saat kereta minuman bergulir melalui lorong kabin, gelas kalengnya berbunyi nyaring saat saling berdenting, botol-botolnya bergetaran. Seorang pramugari menginjak rem kereta dorong itu dan mengunci rodanya, lalu memunggungi mereka untuk menerima pesanan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat—Jimin membungkuk dan memanjangkan tangannya melewati kakek tua yang tidur, menjangkau laci kereta minuman dorong, lalu meraih dua botol _whiskey_ mini selagi pramugari itu masih membelakangi mereka. Dengan gesit menyembunyikan botol-botol itu di punggungnya dan duduk dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pramugari itu berbalik. "Anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Jimin menggeleng, lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." jawab Yoongi.

Saat awak maskapai itu berlalu, Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan mulut menganga. Jimin dengan santainya mengeluarkan botol yang ia sembunyikan dari punggungnya. Jimin mengoper salah satu botol itu ke hadapan Yoongi, lalu memutar tutup botolnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

" _Yah,_ " gumamnya, "aku hanya berpikir mungkin kalau bicara tentang keluarga kita masing-masing yang memang rumit, alkohol sepertinya akan membantu."

Yoongi mengerjap sebelum akhirnya menerima botol minuman tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir, akan kutinggalkan uangnya di kursi saat kita sampai nanti." tenang Jimin sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Ah, kau suka _whiskey_ tidak, Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Sudah pernah coba?"

"Belum..."

"Coba, _deh_. Sedikit saja,"

Yoongi lalu mengangguk patuh dan membuka tutup botol alkohol yang dipegangnya. Ia mengangkat botolnya ke depan mulutnya, dan langsung meringis begitu baunya mencapai hidungnya; keras, sengit, begitu tajam. Dan setelah meneguknya, cairan itu membakar tenggorokannya, Yoongi terbatuk keras dengan mata berair. Yoongi menutup kembali botol itu dan mengembalikannya pada Jimin.

"Rasanya seperti menjilat api unggun, Jim..." katanya pelan sambil meringis. "Tidak suka."

Jimin tertawa sambil menenggak isi botolnya.

"Oke, karena sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan _whiskey_ -mu, apa kita sudah bisa bicara tentang keluargamu?" tanya Yoongi antusias.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Jimin mendesah pasrah. " _Let's see_ ," ucapnya, "Aku memiliki satu orang adik laki-laki..."

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jimin. "Oh, apa dia juga tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang ia kuliah di Busan, Jihyun—adikku—tinggal bersama nenekku."

Yoongi lalu mengeluarkan 'oh' panjang.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yoongi- _hyung_? Apa kau juga memiliki saudara?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku anak satu-satunya dan—hei, kita tidak sedang membicarakan tentangku, _okay_?"

Jimin terkekeh dan balas mendekatkan diri ke Yoongi. Mereka duduk berdekatan sambil membicarakan bagaimana Jimin bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di Tokyo, neneknya yang pilih kasih terhadap Jihyun, atau _eomma_ Yoongi yang sekarang dekat dengan seorang dokter umum yang membuka praktek di dekat rumahnya, maupun episode-episode _Kumamon_ kesukaan Yoongi. Rasanya seolah mereka bisa berada dimana saja, di bangku taman ataupun restoran, berkaki-kaki dibawah sana, dengan kaki yang menapak tanah.

Lalu Jimin merasa harus ke kamar kecil, dan Yoongi juga ikut bersamanya. Setelah mereka selesai buang air, berkumur-kumur dan merapikan wajah mereka yang berantakan—mungkin karena mereka bangun terlalu awal—Jimin dan Yoongi kembali ke kursi mereka. Namun sebelum itu, mereka berdua menyusup melewati pria tua yang tertidur di kursi 16-A, dan berhasil lewat tanpa membangunkannya. Jimin dan Yoongi kembali menyamankan tubuh mereka di kursi pesawat dan mendesah lega, lalu bunga tidur kembali menyapa mereka tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendadak bangun, bahkan tanpa tersadar ia telah tertidur lagi. Kabin yang awalnya gelap kali ini sudah mulai terang. Kepala Jimin bersandar di bahunya, memaku Yoongi ditempat. Saat Yoongi tidak sengaja menguap, Jimin langsung menegakkan kepalanya seolah baru disetrum.

"Maaf," mereka berujar berbarengan, lalu terkekeh bersama.

Jimin melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kita hampir sampai di Seoul." bisiknya, dan Yoongi mengangguk. Yoongi menjangkau penutup jendelanya dan menaikkannya. Di luar, langit berwarna biru cerah, khas langit pagi, dengan garis-garis awan yang tampak seperti lapisan _layer cake_. Setelah berada dalam kegelapan cukup lama, nyaris menyakitkan memandang langit pagi itu terlalu lama.

"Apa menurutmu... kita sudah kehabisan obrolan, Jimin?"

"Ahaha, tidak mungkin. Kita bahkan belum mengobrolkan hal yang _sangat sangat sangat_ penting."

"Umm... seperti apa yang hebat tentang _Le Petit Prince_?"

"Bukan. Kita akan membandingkan ukuran jejak kaki kita sebelum dan setelah perjalanan Daegu-Tokyo ini."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi, pura-pura serius. "Kedengarannya penting."

Jimin memanggut-manggut kepalanya. " _Memang_ penting, _hyung_. Lalu ada perbedaan buaya dan alligator, atau waktu terbang ayam yang tercatat paling lama."

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar tahu itu?"

"Tiga belas detik." Ucap Jimin, pelan dan dramatis, seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk melihat, melewati Yoongi, ke luar jendela. "Ini benar-benar kacau. Kita hampir sampai di Seoul dan kita bahkan belum membahas ayam terbang dengan semestinya!" bisik Jimin, namun cukup keras untuk membuat penumpang di depan mereka mendengus kesal.

Mereka berdua lalu memandangi pemandangan dari jendela. Jimin lalu menunjuk salah satu awan disana.

"Itu awan kumulus. _Hyung_ tahu tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Bagus. Karena itu adalah awan terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Kenapa?"

" _Kenapa?_ Karena awan itu bentuknya persis seperti yang kita gambar saat kecil dulu. Bukan seperti matahari yang sangat berbeda dari imajinasi bocah kita."

"Seperti roda dengan ruji-ruji?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, keluargaku tidak pernah terlihat seperti apa yang kugambar."

"Garis dan lingkaran?"

"Ayolah," ujar Jimin. "Jangan meremehkanku. Ada kaki dan tangannya juga."

Yoongi pun tergelak mendengar ucapan Jimin. Mereka berdua nyaris melupakan lelaki tua di sebelah mereka, yang sudah tidur begitu lama. Sehingga saat suara dengkurnya menghilang, Jimin dan Yoongi terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, apa yang kulewatkan?" ucapnya pelan.

"Kita hampir sampai," ujar Yoongi kepadanya. "Tapi Anda beruntung bisa tidur. Perjalanannya panjang tadi."

"Benar," timpal Jimin, sambil tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi menatapnya. "Rasanya seperti _selamanya_."

.

.

.

.

 _ **tbc.**_

.

.

.

AY WASSUUUUP!

lama banget ya updatenya, ga sesuai janji saya pas update kemaren:( udah kaya caleg aja umbar2 janji palsu:((

ok makin lama makin gajelas. chapter depan udah landing kok, tenang:" hehe buat spoilernya nanti mereka kepisah soalnya lupa tukeran nomor hp sama id line, aw. :(

sekali lagi makasiiii buat yang udah baca! jangan di unfoll story saya juseyong TT

 _ **thanks to:**_

 **ParkSungra | Tiffjy | aghasyaa | dazzlingR | jankojan27 | pnovianti69 | ramadhanaazizah837 | viertwin | 18Seconds | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | penjaga kasur | Buzlague | myoon0309 | GummyDeer | Tipo | aya .anezaki **


	6. Chapter 5

Detak jantung Yoongi terasa semakin cepat dan cepat, ia pun memejamkan matanya selagi gravitasi terus menarik tubuhnya ke bawah. Sedetik, dua detik, dan tahu-tahu pesawat sudah mendarat dengan sempurna setelah Yoongi membuka matanya pelan. Pesawat berbelok ke kiri dan ke kanan di lintasan, orang-orang mulai berdiri, mengambil koper-koper mereka dan menyalakan ponsel setelah nonaktif selama satu setengah jam. Lampu tanda pasang sabuk pengaman telah dimatikan, Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Yoongi menatap kearah luar jendela sembari mendengarkan suara pramugari yang menginformasikan bahwa mereka telah mendarat dengan selamat di bandar udara Incheon, Seoul.

Para penumpang lain sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari pesawat dan melewati garbarata, dan tepat sebelum giliran mereka keluar dari deretan kursi, Jimin merogoh kedalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang _won_ berwarna merah. Ia meletakkannya di kursi yang telah didudukinya selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam tadi, tempat uang itu terkulai lemas, tampak agak tenggelam di tengah pola kain kursi yang ramai.

"Untuk apa uang itu?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Whiskey_ tadi, ingat?"

"Ah," Yoongi melihat selembaran uang itu lebih dekat. "Meskipun harganya tidak mungkin sampai 5,000 _won_."

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Biaya tambahan karena mencuri... mungkin?"

Yoongi memanggut, namun tidak lama, dahinya mengerut. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengambilnya?"

Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, pura-pura terkejut, lagi. "Oh, tidak!" bisiknya. Jimin membungkuk dan mengambil dua ujung sabuk pengaman dan ia katupkan di atas uang kertas itu. "Naaah," katanya sambil berdiri lagi untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya. "Utamakan keselamatan, kawan."

.

.

.

.

 _meltedrose presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You_

 _w/_ _minyoon_

 _inspired by a book called A Love at First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith_

 _p.s. : bangtan bukan punya saya,_ _kecuali Jimin_ _, hehe._

 _no flame no blame._

.

.

.

.

Jam digital di dinding bandara menunjukkan pukul 07:27. Mereka berdua—Jimin dan Yoongi—telah melewati garbarata dengan aman dan damai. Jimin menyeret dua koper, kopernya dan milik Yoongi, serta satu tas ransel yang tergantung di kedua bahunya. Yoongi dengan senang hati berjalan hanya dengan membawa satu tas ransel. Setelah melewati serangkaian pemeriksaan, Jimin mengeluhkan perutnya yang tidak menerima asupan apapun sejak malam tadi. Sembari menunggu transit, Yoongi pun segera menarik tangan Jimin dan berjalan menuju Burger King. Jimin memesan _double cheeseburger_ dan _Coke Zero_ untuknya, juga _mozzarella sticks_ untuk Yoongi karena pemuda berambut _mint_ itu sudah makan, katanya, namun Jimin tetap bersikeras membelikannya makanan.

Jimin memilih tempat duduk yang paling dekat dinding kaca dan mereka mulai makan. Yoongi teringat ayahnya secara tiba-tiba, lagi, dan caranya memakan _mozarella sticks_ mendadak rakus. Kejunya belepotan di sekitar mulutnya yang merengut. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya sambil mengelap mulut Yoongi dengan tisu.

"Ya Tuhan, santai saja. Memangnya apa yang kau kesalkan, _hyung_? Kejunya kurang matang, kah?" ucap Jimin setengah tertawa. Yoongi terdiam—bukan karena ucapannya, melainkan perlakuannya. Pipi Yoongi mendadak memanas dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sebelum Jimin menyadari pipinya yang memerah.

Jimin lalu menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya kita kepagian beberapa menit." ujarnya. "Kau mungkin bisa sampai ke acaramu tepat waktu, _hyung_. Oh iya, Dimana pesta pernikahannya?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari ranselnya dan membacanya. "Ritz-Carlton Tokyo," ucapnya. Jimin mengangguk-angguk. "Itu resepsinya. Upacaranya di Archangel Daikan... maya?"

"Archangel _Daikanyama_ , _hyung_. Astaga, sampai detik ini aku masih meragukan umur aslimu."

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Bagaimana dengan acaramu? Apa dekat?"

"Dengan acaramu? Tidak," jawab Jimin santai. "Acaraku di Yokohama, tepatnya di prefektur Kanagawa."

"Dimana itu?"

Rahang Jimin mengencang. "Tempatku dibesarkan."

"Kedengaranya bagus," komentar Yoongi, tetapi lelaki jingga itu tidak tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke gereja tempatku dan adikku biasa pergi waktu kecil," kisahnya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku kesana. Aku selalu dapat masalah karena memanjat pohon sakura di pojok halaman kanannya."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil menelan _mozzarella sticks_ -nya. " _Whoa,_ keren. Oh, apa Yokohama sejauh itu?"

Jimin menggigit dan menelan _cheeseburger_ -nya sebelum mulai berbicara lagi. "Tidak jauh-jauh juga. Tiga puluh menitan kalau kau naik kereta jalur Keihin Tohoku..." Yoongi menangguk malas mendengar nama-nama Jepang yang tidak akan ia hafalkan itu sementara Jimin melanjutkan sesi makannya.

Tidak lama setelah Jimin dan Yoongi menghabiskan makanan mereka, pengeras suara memberitahukan bahwa para penumpang yang akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dari Daegu ke Tokyo harus ke ruang tunggu segera.

Jimin berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Sudah selesai makannya? Ayo, kita berangkat."

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan di garbarata, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Yoongi juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi. "Uh, bisa _hyung_ ambilkan _earphone_ -ku di dalam ransel? Akan sulit mengambilnya kalau sudah masuk ke pesawat."

"Baiklah," jawab Yoongi. Ia pun berjalan mundur mendekati tas ransel Jimin dan membuka resletingnya. Yoongi berusaha mencari _earphone_ Jimin yang katanya warna hitam, namun semua jadi sulit setelah di dalam ransel Jimin hanya ada pakaian hitam, hitam, dan hitam. Yoongi memasukkan tangannya lebih dalam ke ransel, dan akhirnya menemukannya. Yoongi lalu menyerahkan _earphone_ tersebut kepada Jimin.

"Apa kau memasukkan semua pakaianmu di ransel ini?" Jimin mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang kau bawa di dalam koper, Jim?"

"Aku membawa oleh-oleh, _kimchi_ titipan nenekku, dan beberapa makanan ringan yang tidak akan kutemukan di Tokyo nanti," ucap Jimin, mereka mulai berjalan beriringan melewati garbarata. "Oh! Aku membawa kaset-kaset _video game_ juga. Semua itu tidak akan muat di dalam ransel ini, _hyung_."

Yoongi memanggut-manggut. "Kau ini—isi tasmu aneh sekali. Seperti ingin ke pemakaman saja."

Dan Jimin mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan.

.

.

.

Pada pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh menit, Jimin dan Yoongi telah duduk di kursi mereka dengan formasi yang sama, deretan kursi kanan dan Yoongi duduk paling dekat dengan jendela. Perbedaannya hanyalah tidak ada kakek tua itu lagi di samping mereka, sekarang tergantikan oleh seorang wanita yang berumur duapuluhan mengenakan _dress_ kuning gading selutut. Jimin menguap lebar, Yoongi menatapnya dan rasa kantuk itu tiba-tiba saja menular, ia ikut menguap. Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi sementara Yoongi kembali memandangi undangan pernikahan ayahnya dan wanita bernama Tiffany itu.

"Jadi... apa kau masih mau mengembalikan buku itu ke ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yoongi jujur. "Mungkin."

Jimin termangu sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kau setidaknya menunggu sampai... selesai pernikahan?" sarannya.

Yoongi jelas tidak berencana melakukan itu. Malah, ia membayangkan berderap langsung ke depan ayahnya sebelum upacara dan menyerahkan buku itu, dengan sikap membangkang—tipikal anak _swag_ —dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Buku itu satu-satunya yang pernah _appa_ berikan kepadanya sejak ia pergi—sesuatu yang benar-benar ia berikan kepada Yoongi, bukan hadiah yang dikirim lewat pos untuk ulang tahun atau hari Natal, tetapi sesuatu yang diberikannya secara pribadi—dan ada rasa puas tersendiri memikirkan bahwa ia akan memulangkan benda itu. Jika Yoongi memang harus datang ke pernikahan bodoh ini, maka ia akan melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Tetapi Jimin mengawasinya dengan pandangan sangat bersungguh-sungguh, dan Yoongi mau tidak mau merasa agak tidak nyaman setelahnya. Yoongi entah kenapa merasa takut, dan dengan suara agak bergetar ia menjawab: "Akan kupertimbangkan," janjinya, lalu menambahkan, " _Toh_ , aku tidak akan sampai dengan tepat waktu disana."

Jimin terkekeh dan mengacak-acak surai Yoongi lagi—perbuatan yang tidak sopan sebenarnya, tapi Yoongi hanya membisu menikmati perlakuan Jimin padanya.

Mesin persawat berderu, selang beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat telah membumbung di angkasa.

"Kurasa kita seharusnya tidur lebih lama," ucap Jimin. "Tubuhku rasanya benar-benar lemas."

Yoongi memandangnya kosong.

" _Capek_ ," ralat Jimin, mendatarkan huruf vokalnya dan meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf sehingga terdengar seperti orang Jepang.

"Yah, aku juga," Yoongi ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi. "Apa sebaiknya kita tidur saja sampai dua jam kedepan?" tanyanya.

"Ide bagus."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji mengoceh sampai tiga jam non-stop, Jim."

" _Aih_ , kau masih mengingatnya rupanya. Lupakan saja, _hyung_. Aku lelah sekali."

Setelah menyumpal _earphone_ pada telinga masing-masing, mereka pun kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak berencana untuk tidur sampai pesawat hampir _landing_ , begitu juga Jimin. Mereka pikir, tidur selama satu setengah jam mungkin cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk mereka, lalu setengah jam kemudian mereka akan kembali membicarakan waktu terbang ayam atau perbedaan buaya dan alligator. Nyatanya, sampai wanita disamping Jimin membangunkan mereka dan pramugari sibuk memeriksa para penumpang sambil mengatakan ' _kenakan sabuk pengaman Anda dan bersiap, pesawat akan mendarat'_ , Jimin dan Yoongi baru terbangun. Baju mereka kusut dan wajah Yoongi terasa kusam. Untungnya mereka tidak meninggalkan noda liur dimanapun.

Jimin meregangkan ototnya. "Hmm, jam berapa ini?" tanyanya setelah menguap lebar.

Yoongi menggosok-gosok kedua matanya, masih merasa ngantuk dan lemas, lalu memeriksa jam tangannya. "Jam... sembilan lewat dua puluh menit." ujarnya pelan.

"Kau akan terlambat, _hyung_ ," Yoongi mengangguk lesu. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja, prediksiku tidak pernah meleset." bisik Jimin. Yoongi tidak dapat menahan kekehannya.

' _Baiklah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._ ' yakin Yoongi dalam hatinya.

Tepat satu menit setelahnya, suara pilot terdengar bahwa mereka akan segera _landing_ di bandar udara Narita. Yoongi kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mulai berdoa. _Phobia_ -nya ini membuatnya merasa payah sekali, tangannya terus bergemetar walau ia sendiri sudah menahannya. Dan Jimin, secara tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, semua akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum padanya lalu mengarahkan pandanganya keluar jendela. Ia menekan gelombang rasa panik; bukan karena pendaratannya, tetapi untuk semua yang dimulai dan berakhir dengan pendaratan ini. Di luar jendela, daratan mendekat cepat untuk menyambut mereka, membuat semua sosok kabur di bawah mereka tadi terlihat semakin jelas dan jelas. Semua gedung-gedung tinggi, kuil-kuil, apartemen bahkan restoran cepat saji. Yoongi mencengkram tangan Jimin kuat-kuat, menguatkan diri seolah _mendarat_ tidak berbeda dengan _jatuh_.

Roda-roda membentur tanah sambil berguncang sekali-dua kali, sebelum pilot menekan kecepatan kuat-kuat ke landasan dan mereka melesat ke depan seperti _styrofoam_ terbang, bersama angin, mesin, suara menderu, dan daya dorong yang begitu kuat sehingga Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah mereka bahkan bisa berhenti. Tetapi mereka tentu saja bisa berhenti, Yoongi menghela napas sangat lega dan merasa tenang kembali. Setelah perjalanan ratusan kilometer per jam selama tiga jam setengah, mereka akan kembali merangkak ke gerbang dengan kecepatan santai selamban kereta kubis.

Jalur landasan pacu melebar dan melebur dengan jalur landasan lain dan semakin terlihat rumit. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat menara radio dan barisan pesawat terbang, juga terminal raksasa yang berdiam suram di bawah langit biru cerah. _Jadi inilah Tokyo_ , pikir Yoongi. Ia masih memunggungi Jimin dengan tangan bertautan, tetapi ia merasa direkat ke jendela oleh semacam kekuatan tak kasat mata, dan ia tidak mampu berbalik dan menghadap lelaki bersurai oranye itu tanpa benar-benar tahu sebabnya.

Saat mereka mendekati gerbang, ia bisa melihat garbarata menjulur keluar untuk menyambut mereka. Pesawat memasuki posisinya dengan anggun, menempelkan diri dengan getaran-getaran kecil. Namun setelah mesin dimatikan dan lampu sabuk pengaman padam dengan bunyi ' _ting_ ', Yoongi tidak bergerak. Terdengar dengungan suara ramai di belakangnya saat para penumpang lain bangkit untuk mengambil tas-tas mereka, dan Jimin menungguk sejenak sebelum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan pemuda bersurai _mint_ disampingnya. Yoongi berbalik.

" _Ready_?" tanyanya. Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku juga tidak." akunya meskipun ia tetap saja berdiri.

Yoongi ikut berdiri lalu keluar dari barisan kursinya mendahului Jimin. Ia mengambil tasnya di bagasi dan mulai ikut mengantri keluar pesawat. Lalu saat Jimin menyusulnya di gang, mereka berdua tidak bicara, tetapi Yoongi tetap merasakan hal _itu_ membebani mereka: _Jimin dan Yoongi harus berpisah_. Dan untuk pertama kali setelah beberapa jam, Yoongi merasa malu. Di sampingnya, Jimin sedang menjulurkan leher untuk melihat orang-orang yang mengantri di depan mereka—sudah memikirkan hal berikutnya, sudah melanjutkan hidup. Itulah yang dilakukan orang di pesawat. Kita berbagi sandaran tangan dengan seseorang beberapa jam. Kita bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan kita, satu atau dua anekdot lucu, mungkin bahkan lelucon. Kita berkomentar tentang cuaca dan minuman yang tidak enak. Kita mendengarkan orang itu mendengkur. Lalu, kita mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Jadi, _mengapa Yoongi begitu tidak siap untuk bagian setelah ini?_

Ia seharusnya mencemaskan cara mendapatkan taksi dan mencapai gereja tepat waktu, menemui ayahnya lagi, mengembalikan bukunya dan menemui Tiffany. Tetapi yang ia pikirkan malah Jimin, dan rasanya ia sangat enggan melepaskannya—segalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa meragukan. Bagaimana jika ia keliru menafsirkan semuanya, beberapa jam terakhir ini? Bagaimana jika semua itu tidak seperti yang ia duga?

Sekarang saja segalanya sudah terasa berbeda. Sekarang saja, Jimin terasa sejauh jutaan kilometer darinya.

Saat sudah menuruni pesawat dan mencapai ujung koridor _arrival_ bandara, mereka disambut antrian panjang, tempat para penumpang berdiri dengan tas-tas berderet di kaki, gelisah dan menggerutu. Jimin menguap dan menggeliat, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melengkungkan punggungnya, lalu menjatuhkan salah satu lengan ke bahu Yoongi dan merangkulnya. Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum menoleh pada Jimin dengan salah tingkah.

"Apa kau naik taksi?" tanyanya. Jimin menggeleng.

"Kereta bawah tanah," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk dan melirik jam dinding beton di depannya. Sudah pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh sembilan menit, dan Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar. "Apa antriannya masih lama?"

Jimin ikut memandangi jam dinding. "Tidak juga... biasanya tidak selama ini." ucapnya, masih merangkul Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Jimin. "Aku lapar, Jim."

Jimin balas menatap Yoongi. "Tapi, kan, kita tadi sudah makan?"

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya dan Jimin tidak tega melihatnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, kita makan setelah antriannya selesai, oke?" usulnya dan Yoongi mengangguk semangat.

Jimin melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Yoongi saat antrian mereka mulai bergerak maju. Namun setelah beberapa kali berjalan, antrian mulai mencabang dua. Jimin berdiri tepat di antrian kanan sedangkan Yoongi di antrian kiri. Terdengar petugas bandara berucap ' _warga negara Jepang ke kanan, yang lain ke kiri—'_ berulang kali dengan bahasa Inggris melalui _megaphone_ , lalu Jimin dan Yoongi spontan berbalas tatap. Keraguan dalam batin Yoongi bertambah setelah melihat rasa keengganan yang sama tercetak jelas pada wajah Jimin. Antrian terus bergerak dan mereka berdua berdiri di sana terlalu lama. Selama waktu terasa tak berujung, masing-masing tidak rela berpisah, membiarkan orang-orang melalui mereka seperti aliran sungai.

Sampai petugas pengumuman tadi berdiri di antara mereka berdua, Jimin dan Yoongi tidak bergeming. "Tuan," ucapnya, menepuk bahu Jimin, menggiring lelaki jingga itu ke depan, menyuruhnya pergi. "Saya terpaksa meminta Anda berjalan agar tidak menghambat antrian."

Jimin menggeleng, menatapnya bingung. "Sebentar—" ujarnya, tapi disela.

"Tuan, sekarang." desak petugas itu.

Seorang bapak yang menggandeng anaknya berusaha mendesak melewati Yoongi, mendorong Yoongi maju saat melakukannya, dan Yoongi tidak dapat berbuat apapun kecuali ikut terbawa arus. Tetapi, sebelum bergerak lebih jauh lagi, Yoongi merasakan seseorang mencengkram sikunya erat, yang tidak lain adalah Jimin yang sudah berada di sisinya lagi. Jingga menatap hijau lamat-lamat, dan Yoongi semakin bingung akan keadaan.

"Persetan," gumam Jimin.

Dan yang mengejutkannya, _Jimin membungkuk mencium bibir Yoongi._

Antrian terus bergerak di sekeliling mereka. Petugas bandara sejenak menyerah dengan desahan frustasi, tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli—ia mencengkram kaos jingga Jimin kuat-kuat, takut terbawa arus menjauh darinya, dan Jimin memeluk, menekan punggung Yoongi saat menciumnya. Sungguh, Yoongi tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini seumur hidupnya. Saat Yoongi memejamkan matanya, seluruh dunia dan seisinya menghilang dalam sekejap.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin mundur sambil menunjukkan cengirannya kembali, sementara Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan apapun. Lalu Yoongi terhuyung kembali ke antriannya, dan petugas bandara menarik Jimin kembali ke antriannya.

" _Toh,_ antrian ini tidak menuju negara lain." kesal petugas bandara itu.

Partisi beton yang memisahkan kedua antrian itu semakin cepat mendekati mereka. Jimin mengangkat tangan untuk melambai, matanya berbinar saat bertukar pandang dengan Yoongi. Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa melihat pemuda itu sama sekali, Yoongi sadar, namun ia sempat menatap Jimin dan balas melambaikan tangannya. Jimin menunjuk bagian depan antriannya dan Yoongi mengangguk, berharap bahwa itu berarti Jimin akan menunggunya disana. Antrian bergerak dan bergerak, kemudian Jimin menghilang. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain terus bergerak, dengan paspor di tangan dan rasa ciuman yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Ia menekan dada dengan sebelah tangan untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yoongi sadar harapannya untuk bertemu Jimin tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, praktis berhenti saat antriannya tiba-tiba macet dan ia terjepit diantara bapak-anak dan seorang wanita tua. Dan baru kali ini ia mengantri dengan sangat tidak sabar. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari arloji ke dinding tempat Jimin menghilang. Yoongi menghitung detik demi detik, mengerutkan dahi dan menhela nafasnya kasar, semakin tidak sabar.

Lalu, saat gilirannya tiba, ia langsung berlari ke jendela kaca dan mendorong paspor melewati lubang kaca loket.

"Bisnis atau liburan?" tanya petugas loket.

Yoongi sejenak ragu untuk menjawab, karena tidak satupun dari pilihan tersebut tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kunjungannya ke Tokyo. Ia akhirnya menjawab liburan—meskipun menonton ayahnya menikah lagi tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai liburan—lalu menjawab sisa pertanyaan dengan cukup bersemangat sehingga petugas loket bermata rusa tersebut mengamatinya curiga sebelum mengecap halaman kosong di paspornya.

.

.

.

Kopernya oleng kesana kemari dengan tidak stabil selagi ia berburu melewati pos pemeriksaan dan menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi. Sekarang pukul 09:51, dan jika Yoongi tidak mampu menemukan taksi dalam beberapa menit kedepan, hampir tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk sampai ke upacara tepat waktu. Tetapi nyatanya Yoongi bahkan belum berpikir sejauh itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Jimin, Jimin, dan Jimin.

Saat ia muncul di area pengambilan bagasi, jantungnya mencelos. Ruangan itu sangat luas, dengan lusinan ban berjalan yang mengangkut koper warna-warni, dan disekitar Yoongi, beratus-ratus orang tersebar di berbagai penjuru. Yoongi berputar, tasnya tiba-tiba terasa berbobot seribu kilogram, bajunya mulai basah akan keringat dan rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi mata. Ada anak-anak, sepasang kakek-nenek, sopir limo, petugas-petugas bandara, seorang wanita bercelemek Starbucks, lalu empat biksu berjubah jingga.

Ada sejuta orang, sepertinya, dan tidak seorang pun dari mereka adalah Jimin.

.

.

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

.

.

 _ **a/n :**_

wazzup guise!1!

setelah ngilang hampir dua bulan, akhirnya saya balik dengan chapter gaguna cem ni?!

hehe maap maap :' semoga ngga bosen ya nunggu saya. pasti saya apdet kok, readers takkan saya biarkan menunggu tanpa kepastian :') semoga ceritanya ngga ngebosenin ya ini ;v;)

saya juga makasih banget buat yang udah mengutarakan pendapat berupa kritik dan saran yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam box puskesmas—lha—review maksudnya. hehe. ngelawak nih. cepet ketawa kalian semua. /ngasah pisau/

anw saya dapet banyak bgt masalah, i kinda depressed, life's just gettin worse. yah kadang orang-orang pada bilang, 'daripada stress mending cerita aja biar lebih _plong,_ ' katanya. tapi ya kalo tiap curhat ga didengerin bener-bener trus cuma dibilangin 'sabar ya,' atau akhirnya malah nyalahin saya gitu, lha mending gausah cerita kan, ya emang saya selama ini ngga sabar apa?! ngga ada yang salah kalo emang lebih baik dipendam sendiri kan?! ingin marah saja jadinya?! hadeuh kidz jaman now. gaada yang right semuanya left.

 _duh malah nyampah disini. ketauan deh saya alaynya._

oke oke mending lanjut aja penutupnya.

 _ **thanks to :**_

 **3Min9Sec |** **MinPark |** **aya .anezaki |** **viertwin |** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha |** **dazzlingR |** **Buzlague |** **18seconds |** **sant2668 |** **MiniMinie |** **ravoletta |** **yvnzx |** **pnovianti69 |** **Vi-kun |** **Tiffjy |** **RenRenay |** **ORUL2 |** **aghasyaa |** **nadyakim52 |** **migimigimon |** **ParkSungra |** **KinanSyugar**

makasiiiiih banyak buat siapapun yang udah sempetin baca! entah itu silent reader atau yang sampe fav/follow/review. i appreciate it sooooo much!

aaaaand saya sangat sangat sangat open pm buat yang mau temenan atau kenalan sama saya! feel free juga kalo mau ngasih kritikan lebih lewat pm kalo males lewat review, hehehe.

 _ **p.s. :**_

saya pernah masukin label vkook, namjin sama kapel lain di intro kan? dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa pairing lain saya cancel. sekarang mau fokus minyoon nya aja :( saya padahal semangat banget pengen nemuin vkook sama chanbaek tapi apa daya kayanya otak saya ga nyampe :')


	7. Chapter 6

Yoongi meletakkan barangnya di lantai dan bersandar pada tembok. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Bisa apa saja—antrian Jimin mungkin lebih panjang, atau mungkin lelaki itu tertahan di pos pemeriksaan. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah keluar lebih awal dan mengira Yoongi sudah pergi lebih dulu. Atau juga, mereka mungkin telah berpapasan namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Jimin mungkin sudah pergi begitu saja.

Meskipun begitu, Yoongi menunggu.

Jam raksasa di atas papan pengumuman penerbangan seolah menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, dan Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan perasaan panik yang semakin membesar dalam benaknya. Tega-teganya Jimin meninggalkannya begitu saja? Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Atau, itukah yang hendak diucapkan Jimin dengan ciuman tadi? Meskipun begitu, setelah beberapa jam terakhir, setelah semua kisah yang mereka ceritakan, bagaimana mungkin cuma _begitu_ akhirnya?

Yoongi sadar, mungkin ia keliru. Ia bahkan tidak tahu nama belakang Jimin.

.

.

.

 _meltedrose presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You_

 _w/ minyoon_

 _inspired by a book called A Love At First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith_

 _i don't own anyone from bangtan including park jimin /cries/_

 _no flame no blame._

.

.

.

Tempat terakhir yang ingin Yoongi tuju sekarang adalah gereja upacara pernikahan ayahnya. Ia nyaris bisa merasakan tenaganya menyusut, seperti air yang berpusar memasuki lubang saluran. Yoongi masih ingin bertahan dan melihat Jimin bersama rambut jingganya sekali lagi, tetapi menit demi menit berlalu, dan ia semakin sulit mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia akan terlambat datang ke upacara. Jadi, dengan susah payah dan berat hati, Yoongi bergerak menjauh dari tembok, memeriksa tempat tersebut sekali lagi. Ia mondar-mandir di sepanjang bandara raksasa itu, tetapi Jimin, dengan kaos jingga dan rambut acak-acakannya, tidak ada dimana-mana.

Dan karena itulah, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Yoongi akhirnya berjalan melewati pintu geser dan keluar dari tempat yang menjadi saksi perpisahannya dengan Jimin.

Setelah Yoongi keluar dan mencari tempat memesan taksi, dari jauh ia dapat melihat antrian pesan taksi yang panjangnya bukan kepalang. Yoongi mengantri tepat dibelakang lima bersaudara Amerika, kepalanya hampir pecah mendengar dua anak perempuan bungsu yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Umur mereka bahkan tidak sampai lima tahun, sepertinya, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka berdua mengeluhkan bau keringat pria bertubuh besar yang mengantri di depan mereka, hari-hari sekolah yang menyebalkan, dan manajer perusahaan taksi di bandara ini tidak bekerja dengan benar? Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar, tidak menyangka balita zaman sekarang yang begitu cerdas saat berbicara.

Yoongi menunggu dengan mati rasa selagi menunggu antrian merayap maju, kepalanya memberat, efek kekurangan tidur mulai terasa olehnya. Segalanya tampak kabur saat pandangannya beralih dari antrian di depan ke bus dan taksi-taksi yang berangkat, lalu ke barisan taksi hitam yang menunggu giliran, sesuram dan sebisu prosesi pemakaman.

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah_ ," begitu katanya tadi saat Jimin memperingatkannya tentang Tokyo.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, seperti berusaha memeriksa apakah ada air di telinganya. _Jimin sudah pergi_ , katanya pada diri sendiri sekali lagi. _Ya. Sesederhana itu._

Yoongi merasa sesak di dadanya, lalu ia meremat _hoodie_ -nya. Ada yang tertinggal—seperti ada yang tertinggal di dalam bandara. Kendati begitu, Yoongi tetap berdiri mengantri memunggungi bandara, menahan dorongan untuk mencari lelaki itu sekali lagi.

Seseorang pernah memberitahu Yoongi tentang rumus menghitung rentang waktu yang diperlukan untuk melupakan seseorang, bahwa rentang waktu itu adalah setengah lama waktu mereka bersama. Yoongi tidak yakin seberapa akuratnya rumus ini, sebuah perhitungan yang begitu sederhana untuk hal serumit patah hati. Bagaimanapun, orang tuanya telah menikah selama dua puluh tahunan lamanya, dan _appa_ hanya perlu beberapa bulan yang singkat untuk jatuh cinta pada Tiffany. Dan saat dulu, Park Chanyeol mencampakkannya demi seorang pegawai maskapai penerbangan (Yoongi juga tidak pernah menemui orang baru ini, dan Chanyeol telah menghilang entah kemana), Yoongi hanya butuh sembilan hari untuk mengatasi perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Meskipun begitu, Yoongi tetap menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan rumus tadi, bahwa ia akan melupakan Jimin dengan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam karena secara teknis waktu mereka bersama hanya sekitar tiga jam. Yah, setidaknya, ganjalan yang terasa di hatinya akan hilang paling lambat setelah hari ini berakhir.

.

.

.

Saat Yoongi akhirnya tiba di antrian depan, ia merogoh-rogoh tas untuk mencari alamat gereja, sementara si sopir taksi melempar kasar koper Yoongi ke bagasi taksinya. Sekali lagi, Yoongi berusaha tidak memikirkan kondisi setelan jas yang tak lama lagi akan ia pakai. Yoongi memberikan alamat dan sopir taksi itu kembali naik ke mobil tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada penumpang barunya.

"Berapa lama perjalanannya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menekan-nekan jok mobil. Sopir itu terbahak keras setelah menyalakan mobil dan mulai melaju.

"Lumayan. Kau tidak sabaran rupanya, ya?" jawabnya, tertawa lagi, lalu mengarahkan mobil ke jalan raya yang padat merayap.

"Oh, hebat." gumam Yoongi.

Di luar jendela, langit mulai menghitam. Meskipun pernikahan dilangsungkan di dalam ruangan, Yoongi mendapati dirinya sejenak agak bersimpati pada Tiffany—siapapun pasti akan kecewa dengan cuaca seperti ini di hari pernikahannya.

Saat taksi memasuki jalur cepat, pemandangan pohon-pohon berubah menjadi gedung-gedung tinggi. Yoongi ingin bertanya banyak hal, seperti 'yang mana gedung apartemen dan yang mana gedung perkantoran?' karena semua gedung disini tampak _digital_ , atau 'apakah gadis-gadis yang berjalan di sana juga anggota _girlgroup_ 48?' karena anggotanya banyak sekali, mungkin saja setiap gadis Jepang yang ia lihat adalah anggota 48. Tetapi sopir taksi yang duduk didepannya tampak sangat fokus dengan jalanan dan tidak terlalu antusias menjadi pemandu tur dadakan.

Seandainya Jimin ada, dia pasti akan bercerita tentang segala sesuatu yang mereka lewati, lengkap dengan bualan dan cerita anehnya.

Tapi Jimin tidak ada.

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

.

.

.

"Apa favoritmu?" tanya Yoongi setelah keluar dari toilet pesawat beberapa jam yang lalu. "Dari semua tempat yang pernah kau kunjungi, yang mana favoritmu, Jimin?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak sebelum senyum penuh arti itu muncul di wajahnya. "Daegu." Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jimin balik.

Yoongi melihat-lihat bagian atap kabin sambil berpikir. "Los Angeles, mungkin. Atau New York."

Jimin lalu tampak terkesan dengan jawaban Yoongi. "Wah, lumayan. Dua kota yang jauh."

"Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku ke luar negeri," ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Banyak tekanan, _dong_?"

"Tekanan pada apa?"

"Pada 'Tokyo' ini."

"Yah, ekspektasiku tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Jimin. "Jadi, kalau kau bisa ke kota mana saja di dunia ini, kau akan kemana, _hyung_?"

Yoongi berpikir sejenak. "Vancouver dan Dubai kedengarannya keren. Kalau kau?"

"Hm..." Jimin mengeluarkan cengirannya lagi. "Aku mungkin akan ke pelukanmu, _hyung_... Hehehe."

.

.

.

Sekarang, Yoongi menempelkan dahinya ke kaca jendela taksi sambil mengulum senyum mengingat percakapannya dengan Jimin di pesawat. Jimin seperti lagu yang tak dapat ia usir dari pikirannya. Melodi pertemuan mereka terus terngiang di kepala Yoongi tanpa henti. Terdengar manis, seperti nyanyian nina bobo, atau lagu _hip-hop_ kesukaannya, dan Yoongi merasa tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, teleponnya berbunyi lima kali sebelum ia sadar bahwa itu bukan telepon milik sopir taksi. Akhirnya Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas dan tertera nama ayahnya di layar. Yoongi meragu sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sudah di perjalanan menuju gereja," ucap Yoongi langsung sebagai sapaan. Ia lalu menjulurkan lehernya untuk memeriksa jam di _dashboard_. Kepalanya mendadak pusing setelah melihat angka 09:31, jelas ia terlambat. Tapi suara _appa_ menginterupsi pikiran negatifnya.

" _Appa sudah mengundur upacaranya jadi jam sebelas, jadi kau bisa istirahat sebentar. Aku tau kau lelah_ ," ucapnya. Tubuh Yoongi kaku mendengar ucapan ayahnya. _Appa_ bahkan mengundur upacara pernikahannya demi anak semata wayangnya.

 _'Mungkin Jimin benar, appa masih menyayangiku,'_ batin Yoongi.

" _Tahukah kau sudah dekat atau belum, Yoong_?" tanya _appa_ dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Yoongi menutupi ponselnya dan berdehem, lalu sopir taksi berdecak kesal.

"Maaf, pak," ujar Yoongi. "Berapa jauh sisa perjalanannya?"

Sopir itu mengetuk-ngetuk setiran mobilnya. "Lima belas menit. Ya, lima belas menit, kurang lebih."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menempelkan telepon ke telinganya. "Kurasa sekitar lima belas menit lagi, _appa_."

" _Sial_ ," rutuk _appa_. " _Tiff bisa kena serangan jantung_."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Kau bisa mulai tanpa aku,"

" _Ini pernikahan, Yoong. Bukan menonton film di sinema_."

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan 'bioskop'.

" _Sekarang_ , _dengar_ ," ujar _appa_ , " _beritahu sopirnya_ , _kalau dia bisa membawamu kesini dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit_ , _aku akan memberinya tambahan dua ribu_ _yen_. _Aku akan bicara dengan pendeta untuk mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi_ , _oke_?"

Yoongi memandang ragu ke arah sopir didepannya. "Oke." jawabnya.

" _Jangan khawatir_ — _aku tau setelan jasmu mungkin sudah sangat kusut_ , _jadi Tiffany menyiapkan setrika_ ," ucap _appa_ sambil menambahkan jejak-jejak tawa pada kalimatnya, persis seperti bagaimana Yoongi mendengarnya selagi kecil. " _Teman-teman Tiffany juga datang. Mereka akan membantu_ ,"

"Untuk apa?"

" _Untuk_ _kau_ ," jawab ayahnya, cerah. " _Ya_ , _sudah_. _Sampai bertemu nanti_. _Jangan lupa untuk mengabariku_ , _Yoong_."

Sopir taksi nampak bersemangat setelah mendengar bahwa ia akan mendapat tip tambahan. Setelah tawar-menawar terjadi, sopir langsung membelokkan mobil keluar dari jalur yang ramai dan memasuki serangkaian jalan kecil diapit berbagai macam bangunan warna-warni. Sempat terbesit di benak Yoongi untuk bersiap-siap di dalam taksi, tetapi itu usaha yang terlalu beresiko. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, ia cuma memandang ke luar jendela, memainkan ujung _hoodie-_ nya atau mengutak-atik _playlist_ pemutar musik ponselnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun.

Tertera angka 09:40 di jam digital yang terpasang pada _dashboard_ taksi. Sopir itu menepati janjinya untuk mengantarnya lebih cepat. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gereja besar yang pintu depannya terbuka. Yoongi lalu memilah-milah lembaran kertas warna-warni dari dalam dompetnya yang sudah penuh dengan _yen_ yang ibunya tukarkan. Yoongi mengeluarkan tiga lembar 1,000 _yen_ , yang akhirnya menyisakan uang 5,000 _yen_ di dompetnya. Setelah melangkah keluar dari taksi, ia mengambil kopernya dari bagasi. Sopir itu pergi dengan taksinya, dan Yoongi hanya berdiri di sana sambil mendongak memandang gereja. Sesekali ia menengok melihat sekelilingnya, melihat bagaimana keadaan negara tempat Jimin dibesarkan, dan Yoongi menghela nafasnya lagi.

Dari dalam ia bisa mendengar bunyi rendah organ. Di ambang pintu, dua orang penerima tamu menyusun tumpukan susunan acara dan tersenyum menanti ke arah Yoongi. Tetapi, Yoongi melihat tiga pintu lain di sepanjang dinding dan berjalan mendekatinya. Lebih buruk lagi, Yoongi berjalan menyusuri lorong gereja dengan memakai celana _jeans_ super-kusut dan menyeret koper.

Yoongi membuka salah satu dari tiga pintu—yang berada paling kanan—dan membukanya pelan. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu menemukan seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus sebahu dan tahi lalat di pangkal hidungnya. Wanita itu berbalik, dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan heran.

"Maaf," ujar Yoongi, setengah berbisik. "Saya sedang mencari... mempelai pria?"

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Ah, kau pasti Yoongi!" serunya. "Aku senang sekali kau sempat datang. Ayo, ikut aku. Teman-temanku sudah menunggumu di _basement_." Wanita itu kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi dan berjalan menuju pintu nomor dua dari kiri.

Sekarang, _appa_ dan Tiffany akan menikah. Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus menganggap wanita didepannya ini—yang benar-benar asing baginya—sebagai tante atau semacamnya. Agak tercenung ketika Yoongi memikirkannya, dan semakin penasaran anggota keluarga macam apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan begitu bertemu Tiffany dan teman-temannya itu. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, wanita yang menggiringnya ini berucap lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat nanti," bisiknya. "Ayahmu tadi hampir kena serangan jantung, tau." Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdiri didepan sebuah pintu. Yoongi berterimakasih dan wanita itu pun pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Saat Yoongi menggenggam gagang pintu, ia sudah dapat mendengar suara-suara berisik. Yoongi menelan ludahnya pelan. Dan setelah ia membuka pintu, Yoongi dengan cepat dikerumuni oleh sekelompok wanita.

"Ini pasti Yoongi—Min Yoongi!"

"Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar cantik."

"Kau kalah saing dengannya, Xiao."

"Ya, pertama dengan Baekhyun, kali ini Yoongi. Aku merasa benar-benar jelek sebagai wanita."

"Apa wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya?"

"Tidak, tidak, kurasa lebih seperti ibunya... walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat wajah ibunya."

"Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan kita? Bukankah dia baru kali ini kesini?"

"Bodoh, Mina yang membawanya kesini."

Kepala Yoongi mendadak pusing. _Sepertinya hanya eomma satu-satunya wanita yang paling tenang di muka bumi ini_ , pikir Yoongi. Salah satu wanita disana lalu merangkul bahunya dan membawanya masuk ke ruang kelas Sekolah Minggu yang sepertinya sudah beralih fungsi menjadi ruang _make-up_. Kalau diperhatikan, Yoongi baru sadar wanita yang bersamanya saat ini mengenakan gaun pengiring pengantin berwarna biru _mint_ , sama persis seperti yang dikenakan oleh yang pertama kali menemuinya dan membawanya kesini, juga dengan keempat wanita lainnya yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

Rambut Yoongi ditata dan disemproti _hair spray_ ketika kelima gadis teman-teman Tiffany memperkenalkan diri. Para wanita didepannya seringkali mengejek satu sama lain dan benar-benar berisik, nampaknya tidak begitu serius sebagai pengiring pengantin. Namun mereka juga peduli satu sama lain, terlihat dari bagaimana mereka saling membantu merapikan gaun dan tatanan rambut.

"Kami kira kau tidak sempat datang," kata Sunmi, pengiring kehormatan yang juga sahabat masa kecil Tiffany. Ia dengan cepat menyisir dan menyemprot rambut sambil berjalan lincah mengitari kepala Yoongi. Yang lain, Fei, mengambil sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat tua yang disiapkan _appa_ untuk Yoongi dan mengelapnya singkat. Dari cermin, Yoongi bisa melihat dua wanita lainnya, Chengxiao dan Jinsoul, telah membuka kopernya dan berusaha melicinkan setelan jasnya, yang telah menjadi kusut—sekusut yang ia bayangkan. Kemudian ada Jennie, yang kembali merapikan koper yang telah dibongkar.

"Bagaimana penerbanganmu?" tanya Sunmi sambil menyapukan sikat ke rambut Yoongi yang masih berantakan akibat berjam-jam berada di pesawat.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "Yah... tidak buruk juga," ucapnya. Sunmi terkekeh melihatnya.

Seorang laki-laki membuka pintu. "Maaf, aku terlambat!" serunya. Yoongi—yang rambutnya sedang ditata—menoleh ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu mengenakan jas berwarna senada dengan gadis-gadis disini. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan Sunmi. "Namaku Baekhyun," ucapnya, "Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?"

Yoongi melihati lelaki di depannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Uh, apa kau bekerja di maskapai penerbangan?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Ah, benar! Kau yang _itu_!" ingatnya sambil menjentikkan jari.

Jennie mendekat dan mencubit lengan Baekhyun. "Baek, bukannya kau harus mengambilkan sepatu Chanyeol, hah? Kenapa malah berlama-lama disini!" mata Yoongi membola. Chanyeol katanya?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi nanti." pamitnya sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi.

Lalu, Chengxiao menyerahkan setelan jas yang telah disetrikanya bersama Jinsoul. Yoongi berganti pakaian setelah semua wanita itu meninggalkannya sendirian. Setelah Yoongi selesai berganti dan keluar dari ruang _make-up_ dadakan itu, ternyata ia telah ditunggu diluar ruangan dan dengan cepat dikerubungi oleh kelima gadis, ditambah Mina yang baru saja datang.

Jinsoul mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Yoongi. "Kau terlihat seperti... _princess_."

Fei memukul bahunya main-main. "Bodoh, dia itu laki-laki!" ujarnya, tapi keempat gadis yang lain lebih setuju dengan Jinsoul.

"Dia benar-benar cantik, serius," ucap Chengxiao, menangkupkan kedua tangannya gembira. Wajah Yoongi—yang terpaksa mengiyakan saja kalau ia seorang _princess_ hari itu—tersenyum agak malu-malu di tengah enam ibu peri.

" _Well_ , kita sebaiknya berangkat sekarang," ujar Sunmi, mendongak ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10:21. "Jangan sampai Tiff terkena serangan jantung pada hari pernikahannya."

Yang lain tertawa selagi mereka sekali lagi mematut diri di cermin, lalu rombongan ibu peri dan _putri_ tidur bergegas keluar pintu bersama-sama, dengan sepatu _high heels_ mereka berketak-ketuk keras di lantai linoleum basemen gereja.

Tetapi, Yoongi memaku di tempat. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia membayangkan bahwa ia akan menjadi anak pembangkang dan istri baru ayahnya serta teman-temannya akan terkejut melihatnya. Namun, kenyataannya, Yoongi malah berteman dengan teman-teman Tiffany dan akan menemui ayahnya yang telah mengundur jadwal upacara demi dirinya. Yoongi kembali menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menenangkan pikiran-pikiran yang berkejaran dalam benaknya.

 _Appa akan menikah,_ pikirnya, agak terkesima dengan pikiran itu. _Menikah_.

Dulu, sekitar beberapa saat setelah Yoongi mengetahui bahwa ayahnya selingkuh, ia tahu bahwa hal ini—semua pernikahan ini—akan terjadi. Namun konsep itu masih samar, semacam tebakan masa depan yang mungkin tidak akan benar-benar terjadi, yang mengendap bagai monster di masa kecil, dengan gigi dan cakar yang tajam, tanpa wujud nyata. Tapi sekarang, dengan tangan gemetar dan jantung bertalu-talu, Yoongi berdiri di basemen gereja tempat ayahnya akan menikah. Entah kenapa, memikirkan hal itu membuat Yoongi merasa gugup.

Salah satu pengiring pengantin memanggil Yoongi dari kejauhan, tempat gema langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat. Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jimin di pesawat tentang keberaniannya. Meskipun saat ini ia agak takut, sesuatu dalam kenangan itu membuatnya berdiri lebih tegak.

Yoongi dituntun ke lobi di depan gereja dan diperkenalkan pada kakak lelaki Tiffany, Minho, yang akan menuntunnya menyusuri lorong. Lelaki itu tampan. Yoongi menebak ia sekurang-kurangnya beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Tiffany. Seseorang lalu mengoperkan buket bunga berwarna _pink_ dan putih kepada Yoongi dan ketujuh teman Tiffany beranjak cepat dan berbaris di belakangnya. Dan sebelum Yoongi bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, pintu-pintu terbuka dan tatapan semua hadirin tertuju ke arah mereka.

Minho menyenggol Yoongi untuk berjalan maju. Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Pernikahan ini lebih besar dari yang pernah ia bayangkan; selama berbulan-bulan ini ia membayangkan gereja di daerah pinggiran kecil yang dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat dekat. Tetapi, pernikahan ini tidak berbeda dengan pesta besar, dan ratusan wajah asing menoleh padanya.

Yoongi, yang awalnya menunduk malu, mulai mengangkat dagu dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga. Di barisan kursi pihak mempelai pria, ia melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya samar-samar: teman SMA ayahnya yang dulu sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan, sahabat kuliah ayahnya, sepupu kedua yang tinggal di Mokpo, dan paman tua yang selama bertahun-tahun mengiriminya hadiah ulang tahun pada tanggal yang salah—jujur, Yoongi menyangkanya sudah meninggal.

Saat hampir mencapai bagian muka gereja, Yoongi terkejut melihat ayahnya berdiri di altar. Rasanya agak konyol melihatnya di sana, di gereja Tokyo ini yang berbau _petrichore_ dan parfum-parfum, dengan sebarisan wanita bergaun _mint_ berjalan tersendat-sendat di belakangnya. Tidak pas rasanya, melihat ayahnya yang bercukur bersih dan mata berbinar, berdiri begitu bahagia di hadapannya. Yoongi pikir, _appa_ lebih cocok membantu _eomma_ memasak saat ini, atau mengamati tumpukan tagihan listrik dan air di _rumah_ , atau menonton film _Your Name_ bersamanya. Ada banyak hal yang lebih cocok dilakukan _appa_ saat ini, dan _menikah_ jelas bukan salah satunya.

Saat musik berganti dan bertambah keras, para tamu berdiri dan pengantin wanita muncul di ambang pintu. Yoongi telah begitu siap membenci Tiffany, namun ia sejenak terpesona melihat betapa cantiknya wanita itu dalam gaun berbentuk lonceng dan cadar tipis. Ia jangkung dan langsing, begitu berbeda dengan _eomma_ yang pendek dan ringkas—cukup mungil sampai setiap kali mereka bertamasya bertiga _appa_ bergurau membopongnya dan berpura-pura hendak melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Dan sekarang, tepat di depannya adalah Tiffany, yang tampak begitu cantik dan anggun sehingga Yoongi khawatir ia tidak dapat menemukan hal buruk untuk dilaporkan ke _eomma_ nanti. Lalu, saat wanita itu akhirnya mencapai altar, dengan mata yang tertuju ke arah _appa_ , ia menoleh dan melayangkan senyum kepada Yoongi, yang dengan ajaibnya, Yoongi balas tersenyum.

Sisa pernikahannya? Sama seperti pernikahan lain pada umumnya. Pendeta maju ke altar, sang ayah menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya, doa-doa dipanjatkan, sumpah diucapkan, dan cincin pun ditukarkan. Ada senyum dan air mata, musik dan tepuk tangan, bahkan tawa saat pengantin pria salah bicara, mengucapkan "Ya, tentu saja," alih-alih mengucapkan "saya bersedia".

Namun ada sesuatu di mata pengantin pria _ini_ yang nyaris menyedot seluruh oksigen dari tubuh Yoongi. Pandangan ayahnya itu, sukacita di matanya, kedalaman arti senyumannya. Semua itu membekukan Yoongi—membuatnya sekali lagi ingin menangis dan pulang memeluk ibunya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu Tiffany?" tanya Fei kepada Yoongi setelah upacara selesai, namun para tamu masih ramai berbincang satu sama lain.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Yoongi canggung.

Fei menyenggol bahu Yoongi, "Menurutku itu akan mempersulit keadaan. Kau akan menyukainya, ayolah," ia pun merangkul bahu Yoongi dan membawanya ke segerombolan orang. Disana ada ayahnya, Tiffany, Mina, Sunmi, Jinsoul, Chengxiao, Jennie, Baekhyun dan, astaga, apa itu benar Park Chanyeol?

"Halo!" Baekhyun mengambil alih Yoongi yang masih terkejut dari Fei.

Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya, lalu berhenti ke Chanyeol, yang matanya bulat malah semakin membulat setelah ditatap tajam oleh Yoongi. "Jadi ini orang ini—Baekhyun—pegawai maskapai penerbangan yang membuatmu meninggalkanku dulu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum tak bersalahnya sementara kepala Yoongi mendadak pusing lagi. Sepertinya ia terkena tekanan darah tinggi.

"Dunia benar-benar sempit, ya, Jinsoulie?"

"Aku harap aku tidak mengalami yang seperti ini nanti, Xiao."

"Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi drama antar mantan kekasih disini!" komentar Jennie.

 _Appa_ tertawa keras lalu merangkul Yoongi dan Chanyeol pada masing-masing lengannya. "Sudahlah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama sekarang?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, Yoongi membuang wajahnya, sementara yang lain mengangguk setuju. Lalu, Tiffany dan Yoongi saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja. Tiffany lalu mendekatinya.

 _Ini dia,_ pikirnya. _Momen ibu tiri jahat._

"Wah! Aku sangaaat senang kau datang!" serunya sambil mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi," gumamnya sambil memeluk Yoongi—memanggilnya seolah mereka bertemu setiap hari. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir kau tidak berminat datang kemari..."

Yoongi mendengus. _Memang begitu._

"Tidak, tidak. Anakku bukan orang seperti itu," Yoongi berbalik dan menemukan ayahnya yang dengan cepat merangkulnya, lalu terkejut. Sudah lama ia dan ayahnya tidak berada sedekat ini. Ditambah lagi, mereka berpisah dalam keadaan _buruk_ saat itu.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup akibat perlakuan _appa_ padanya.

"Ah, mungkin kita seharusnya keluar dan menyapa orang-orang sebelum berfoto, bukan?" saran _appa_. "Lalu, seluruh rombongan mempelai akan pulang ke hotel sebelum resepsi," _appa_ menatap Yoongi yang berada dalam rangkulannya. "Jadi, kita cuma perlu ingat mengambil kopermu sebelum pergi."

Yoongi tersenyum lemah. "Ya, tentu," ujarnya, membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke pintu terbuka di ujung koridor panjang. Ia merasa seperti _zombie_ yang berjalan, dan pikirnya satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini—pernikahan ini, negara asing ini—adalah dengan terus melangkah maju.

Sementara Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi lesu, _appa_ melihatnya. Sang ayah lalu mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja lupa mengatakan ini: Aku sangat senang kau berada disini, _Yoong_. Serius—Aku tidak membual."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Aku juga, _appa_ ," gumamnya, sambil melangkah mundur saat ayahnya melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Tiffany, mendekapnya erat sebelum berjalan keluar bersama.

Sorakan memecah dari kerumunan saat mereka muncul, dan meskipun ia tahu semua perhatian tertuju pada pengantin wanita, tentu saja, Yoongi masih merasa menonjol dengan surai _mint_ dan setelan jas hitamnya yang mengilap terkena cahaya matahari.

.

.

.

Langit di atas masih bertembus cahaya perak, perpaduan berkilauan matahari dan awan, sementara semua payung telah lenyap. Yoongi membuntuti pasangan bahagia—ayahnya yang bersalam-salaman dan Tiffany yang sibuk menciumi pipi. Mereka berdua sesekali memperkenalkan Yoongi pada orang-orang yang mungkin tidak akan ia ingat lagi: rekan sejawat _appa_ , Jaehyun dan sepupu sinting Tiffany yang bernama Somi; gadis-gadis pembawa bunga; Jessica dan Krystal; serta Pendeta Shuuei dan istrinya. Semua pemeran tak dikenal itu berkumpul di halaman rumput seperti pengingat pada semua hal yang tidak Yoongi ketahui tentang ayahnya.

"Yoongi," ujar _appa_ sambil membawanya ke depan dua orang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. "Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan temanku dulu saat baru-baru saja pindah ke sini, Im Jaebum dan Park Jinyoung,"

Yoongi menjabat tangan mereka masing-masing, mengangguk sopan. "Senang bertemu Anda."

"Aih, jadi ini Yoongi yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Professor," ujar Jinyoung. "Kami sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu."

Yoongi sulit menyamarkan keterkejutannya. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Duh, tentu saja," ujar _appa_. "Kau pikir aku punya berapa anak, hah?" Mereka berempat lalu tertawa.

"Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Professor," ucap Jaebum. "Kami harus menghadiri pemakaman—yah, seperti tidak ada acara lain saja—tetapi kami akan kembali ke resepsi nanti. Maafkan kami."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, bung," ujar _appa_. "Sedih sekali. Aku turut berduka. Pemakaman siapa?"

"Pamannya Jinyoungie, Prof."

"Yah, jauhkah tempatnya?"

"Yokohama." jawab Jinyoung dan Yoongi langsung memutar kepala menghadapnya.

"Yokohama?" dan Jaebum mengangguk.

"Mulainya jam dua, jadi kami harus berangkat sekarang. Tetapi sekali lagi, selamat." sambung Jinyoung lalu ia dan Jaebum membungkuk pamit.

Setelahnya, Yoongi menatapi punggung kedua pria tadi, otaknya berputar. Pikiran terhalus menyusup ke benaknya, tapi sebelum sempat menegaskannya, Chengxiao menembus kerumunan untuk mengumumkan sudah saatnya berfoto.

"Semoga kau sudah siap tersenyum sampai pipimu pegal, Yoongi!"

Semuanya lalu berkumpul kembali dan berjejer rapi di depan kamera.

" _Tempatku dibesarkan._ "

Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia, sementara pikiran Yoongi berada jutaan kilometer jauhnya.

 _"Apakah ayahmu sering mengunjungimu?"_

Yoongi tidak tahu apakah Yokohama itu nama kota atau lingkungan atau cuma nama jalan. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah itu tempat tinggal Jimin, tempatnya dibesarkan, dan ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat berusaha mengingat lelaki jingga itu di pesawat.

" _Ya, semoga saja ayahku akan memasak kimchi jjigae lagi..."_

Tukang foto menghitung mundur, mereka semua berganti pose, namun senyum Yoongi tidak dapat menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Pikirannya begitu kalut. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya.

 _Pakaian-pakaian hitam itu_.

Apa lelaki itu benar-benar mengatakan akan menghadiri pernikahan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _tbc._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

tada! setelah menghilang 3 bulan, saya updatenya pake chapter penuh iklan. hmz. cukup mengecewakan. maafkan saya udah bikin nunggu yorobuns:(

((itu pun kalo ada yang nungguin juga)) :')

gimana chapternya? mengesalkan? bikin kesal? membuat anda kesal? ya. saya tau. wahahaha:(

kritik, saran, pendapat, keluh kesah, komentar, penemuan typo, pelampiasan kekesalan pada jimin dan ayahnya yoongi, serta ucapan semangat buat yoongi bisa lewat box review ya. hehehe.

makasiiiiih buat yang udah baca! (ﾉ'3')ﾉ

 _ **special thankseu to:**_

 **ravoletta | Tipo | yvnzx | MinPark | GummyDeer | dodyoleu | Buzlague | qwertyxing | 3Min9Sec | LittleOoh | RenRenay | yoongiku | dazzlingR | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | 18seconds | sugaberry | sant2668 | zakia31 | FantasiaMoonlight | Jesmile | Paramita412 | Winter Kaze letbeyours | nutellanonv | safitrimulia . sm** **92 | zulierieztina | Anaknya Syuman | Springtae-sama | cassiestyles | panda holly | zeedorayakky**

 _p.s: _saya masih ga sempet bales review. nanti dibales secepatnya ya ;-;

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ;u;)


	8. Chapter 7

Kamera menjepret selagi si fotografer mengatur rombongan mempelai dalam berbagai kombinasi: seluruh rombongan, lalu pria saja dan wanita saja, beberapa variasi keluarga itu sendiri, dan pose tercanggungnya adalah melibatkan Yoongi berdiri di antara ayah dan ibu tirinya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa Yoongi dapat menyesuaikan diri berpindah dari satu pose ke pose lainnya. Tetapi, di saat senyumnya begitu cerah sampai pipinya benar-benar nyeri, jantungnya mencelos seperti batu yang dilempar ke sungai dan tenggelam di air.

 _Itu pemakamannya,_ pikir Yoongi saat _blitz_ kamera menyala. _Pemakaman ayah Jimin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _meltedrose presents_

 _Me, Airplane and You_

 _w/ minyoon_

 _inspired by a book called A Love At First Sight by Jennifer E. Smith_

 _semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensinya._ :(

 _no flame no blame._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak tahu pasti—ia tidak yakin dengan pikirannya barusan, tentu saja—tetapi begitu ia menyematkan kata-kata, menamai pemikiran tak berwujud itu di kepalanya, Yoongi tiba-tiba yakin hal itu benar.

" _Appa_ ," panggilnya pelan. Dari tempatnya berdiri di sebelah Yoongi, ayahnya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, tanpa mengubah senyum.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

Mata Tiffany melirik Yoongi, lalu beralih kembali ke kamera.

"Aku harus pergi."

 _Appa_ menoleh padanya kali ini. Fotografer menegakkan badan sambil mengernyit dan berkata, "Kalian tidak boleh bergerak—"

"Sebentar," ujar _appa_ , sambil mengangkat satu jari. Kepada Yoongi, ia bertanya, "Pergi ke mana?"

Semua orang menatap Yoongi sekarang: Tiffany, penata bunga yang berusaha menjaga agar buket tidak layu, para pengiring pengantin, asisten si fotografer, dan dari atas patung, burung-burung merpati pergi menjauh ke angkasa. Semua orang menatap, tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Kemungkinan bahwa Jimin—yang melewatkan separuh penerbangan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang pernikahan ini seolah acaranya adalah tragedi yang sangat besar—barangkali sedang bersiap-siap menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya, dengan tangisan yang hampir tak tertahankan.

Tidak ada orang disini yang akan mengerti, Yoongi tahu pasti akan hal itu. Ia sendiri tidak yakin akan mengerti. Tapi, ada rasa mendesak dalam keputusannya, sejenis momentum lamban dan penuh harap. Setiap kali Yoongi memejamkan mata, lelaki itu muncul lagi: Jimin dan segala tingkah lakunya.

"Itu..." Yoongi memulai, lalu terdiam lagi. "Ada yang harus kulakukan."

 _Appa_ mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memandang berkeliling, jelas tidak mampu mengerti persoalan apa ini. " _Sekarang?_ " tanyanya, suaranya mulai meninggi. "Memangnya apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini, _Yoong_? Ditempat ini, di Jepang ?"

Tiffany mengawasi mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kumohon, _appa,_ " bujuk Yoongi lembut. "Ini penting."

 _Appa_ menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak—"

Tetapi, Yoongi sudah berjalan mundur. "Aku bersumpah akan kembali saat resepsi," ujarnya. "Dan akan kubawa ponselku."

"Kau memang _bisa ke mana_?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Yoongi, masih bergerak mundur, meskipun ini jelas bukan jawaban yang diinginkan ayahnya. Ia melambai kecil sambil meraih pintu gereja. Semua orang memandanginya dan mungkin menganggap anak Tuan Min sudah gila, dan sepertinya memang begitu, tetapi ia harus memastikan. Ia mencengkram gagang pintu dan memberanikan diri menoleh pada _appa_ yang tampak berang. Kedua tangan _appa_ terletak di pinggul, dahinya berkerut. Yoongi melambai lagi, lalu melangkah ke dalam, membiarkan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Keheningan gereja membuatnya tertegun, dan Yoongi berdiri dengan punggung menempel di dinding batu sejuk, menunggu seseorang menyusul dan menghentikannya, siapapun itu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

Yoongi merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan ayahnya, terutama di acara pernikahannya. Tetapi lensanya seolah telah bergeser; fokus Yoongi sekarang jelas. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menemui Jimin.

Di lantai bawah, Yoongi bergegas ke ruang kelas tempat ia meninggalkan ranselnya. Saat berjalan melewati cermin, ia sekilas melihat bayangan dirinya, tampak muda dan pucat dan sangat tidak yakin, ia mulai merasakan tekadnya runtuh. Mungkin ia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Mungkin dugaannya tentang ayah Jimin salah. Ia tidak tahu tempat yang hendak ia tuju, dan kemungkinan besar ayahnya sendiri tidak akan memaafkannya karena ini.

Namun, saat ia menutup resleting ranselnya, Yoongi melihat buku catatan kecil dan saputangannya yang bergambar Kumamon, dan ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum sembari benar-benar menutup ranselnya.

Mungkin ini _memang_ salah.

Tapi Yoongi tetap tidak ingin berada dimanapun selain tempat Jimin berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Yoongi dan Jimin masih berbagi _mochi_ es krim di pesawat, Jimin diam saja sambil mengamati sisi wajah seseorang yang duduk di samping kanannya. Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan saat mencoba menghancurkan makanan lengket itu di dalam mulutnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Yoongi risih juga, jadi ia akhirnya menoleh.

"Apa?"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar ucapan ketus Yoongi yang malah dianggapnya lucu. "Kau mau jadi apa saat dewasa nanti?" tanyanya.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi. "Itu, kan, pertanyaan untuk anak umur empat tahun."

"Tidak juga," ujar Jimin. "Untuk seorang tua bangka yang menyukai Kumamon: tidak."

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut kesal. "Kalau kau mau jadi apa?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi sengit. "Aku tanya duluan tadi."

"...astronot sepertinya keren," jawab Yoongi. "tapi aku sangat ingin jadi _rapper_."

"Yang benar?" ucap Jimin remeh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup jadi _rapper_?"

"Yah, kau bisa jadi _rapper_ pertama di bulan, _hyung_." ucap Jimin, lalu ia tertawa oleh ucapannya sendiri. Yoongi menggeleng maklum.

"Dasar tidak jelas," Yoongi menggigit sisa _mochi_ -nya. "Dan kau? Ingin jadi apa nanti?"

Jimin menyapu air matanya—entahlah, mungkin ia pikir ucapannya sangat lucu. "Aku tidak yakin," ucapnya pelan. "Yang jelas bukan pengacara."

"Apa itu pekerjaan ayahmu?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, _cuma_ menatap lebih garang _mochi_ di tangannya. "Masa bodohlah," katanya sejenak kemudian. "Siapa juga yang sanggup memikirkan masa depan?"

"Bukan aku," ujar Yoongi. "Memikirkan beberapa jam ke depan saja aku tak sanggup, apalagi beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Itulah hebatnya pesawat," komentar Jimin. "Kau terperangkap di tempat. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Yoongi tersenyum padanya. "Ini bukan tempat yang buruk untuk terperangkap."

"Memang bukan," Jimin menyetujui, memasukkan _mochi_ terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak ingin berada di tempat lain, malah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Yoongi keluar dari gereja dan ke jalan raya, ia baru sadar tidak tahu harus kemana. Dengan setelan jasnya yang mulai kusut lagi, Yoongi berjalan kesana-kemari, belok ke kiri dan ke kanan jalan, lalu menemukan sebuah peta yang terpampang di dinding pinggir jalanan padat Tokyo.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meneliti peta di hadapannya. Dengan jari telunjuk kirinya, ia menelusuri peta dan menemukan tulisan 'Yokohama' yang cukup besar, terletak di kiri 'Tokyo'. Tampaknya tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi jika dipikir kembali, sulit menebak skala peta itu karena Yoongi tidak mahir dalam urusan peta.

Satu-satunya hal yang diingatnya adalah gereja tujuan Jimin memiliki pohon sakura di pojok halaman kanannya, serta Jimin dan adiknya yang selalu dapat masalah karena memanjat pohon itu. Ada berapa banyak gereja dengan pohon sakura disana?

Sejauh apapun jaraknya, uang yang tersisa di dompet Yoongi adalah 5,000 _yen_. Mungkin pergi dengan kereta tidak akan mengeluarkan biaya yang mahal, pikirnya, jadi Yoongi mencari stasiun kereta. Tapi Yoongi malah menemukan halte bus, jadi ia berdiri dan menunggu disana.

"Kau tau kata orang, kan?" ujar seorang pria jangkung yang mengenakan kausChris Brown. Yoongi langsung menoleh padanya. "Kita menunggu lama sekali, lalu datanglah dua bus sekaligus."

Yoongi menatap bingung orang disampingnya. "Apa Anda juga orang Korea?"

Orang itu terkejut. Pikirnya Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. "Wah, tentu saja! Saya dari Namyangju, tapi saya sudah pindah ke Seoul," ucapnya lalu ia mendekati Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kim Yugyeom."

Yoongi menjabat tangan Yugyeom. "Min Yoongi," balasnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini, Yoongi-ssi?" tanya Yugyeom. "Anda tampak... berantakan."

"Ya, ya, ini sangat memalukan," Yoongi tertawa canggung. "Ah, apakah disini jalan yang benar menuju Yokohama?"

"Yokohama? Kebetulan saya juga ingin kesana," Yugyeom mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi saya masih ada urusan. Uh, ya, setelah ini akan ada bus, naik saja dan Anda akan diberhentikan di stasiun. Lalu, kalau sudah sampai di stasiun, bilang saja 'Yokohama, Keihin Tohoku', begitu." terang pria berambut coklat itu panjang lebar.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya kuat. "Ya! Keihin Kohoku, itu!" serunya.

"Keihin Tohoku, ya Tuhan..." Yugyeom tertawa. Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya, malu.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, bus datang dan berhenti di halte tempat Yoongi dan Yugyeom berada. Yoongi langsung menaikinya dan melambai pada Yugyeom yang menyemangatinya, berteriak " _Fighting_!".

Selama bus melaju di jalanan, Yoongi hanya duduk bersandar pada kursi dan terdiam. Ia menatapi langit, dan melintaslah sebuah pesawat di atas sana. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan merasa dirinya kembali ke kursi 16C, di atas perairan, dikelilingi awan kumulus, dan di samping Jimin.

Dan sekarang, Yoongi pikir, bertemu dengan Jimin adalah sebuah keajaiban. Bayangkan seandainya ia tidak ketinggalan pesawat. Atau, seandainya ia lebih memilih untuk menyerah saat ketinggalan pesawat dan hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Pikiran bahwa mereka bisa begitu mudah tidak bertemu nyaris mencekat napas Yoongi, seperti kecelakaan _near miss_ yang sangat fatal di jalan tol, dan ia mau tidak mau merasa kagum dengan semua itu.

Mungkin inilah yang semua orang sebut dengan takdir. Dan Yoongi sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah bus berhenti dan Yoongi turun, ia memilah-milih jalanan sesak sesuai instruksi Yugyeom dan sopir bus untuk mencari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Saat akhirnya melihat palang yang bergambar kereta cepat, Yoongi bergegas menuruni tangga yang berada disamping bawah palang tersebut.

Sambil mengerjap bingung, ia berusaha mempelajari cara kerja mesin tiket, dan memakan waktu lumayan lama. Keringat Yoongi mulai menetes dan ia bisa merasakan orang-orang yang mengantri dibelakangnya bergerak gelisah. Seorang wanita dibelakang Yoongi lalu memberitahunya pilihan mana yang harus ia ambil, namun Yoongi tetap kebingungan. Alhasil, wanita itu sedikit menyenggol Yoongi ke pinggir untuk melakukannya sendiri.

" _Here you go,_ " katanya, sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket. " _Enjoy your trip._ "

Yoongi berterimakasih lalu segera duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap pada rel kereta. Ada tanda digital yang menyatakan bahwa kereta akan datang 2 menit lagi, jadi Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan segera menjejalkan dirinya ke celah kecil kosong di peron untuk menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, perasaan _itu_ datang kembali. Tangan Yoongi gemetaran, rasanya seperti _landing_ yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba memikirkan nasihat-nasihat ayahnya saat mereka di _lift_ sebuah hotel di Seoul, atau saat mereka terlalu lama naik bianglala. Namun sekarang, Yoongi malah memikirkan hal baru yang digambar benaknya: kembang api, langit dan pesawat.

Dan saat kereta menerobos keluar dari terowongan, Yoongi membuka matanya.

' _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sedang baca apa?" tanya _appa_ , bersandar di ambang pintu dan melepas kacamatanya. Ia menemukan anak semata wayangnya sedang serius membaca sebuah buku di ruang kerjanya. Yoongi kecil duduk di kursi ayahnya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka anjing putih bertelinga hitam. Wajahnya merengut, benar-benar serius.

"Sedang baca cerita."

"Hm?" sahut _appa_ , sambil mengulum senyum. Anaknya sangat manis saat dalam mode tidak ingin diganggu. "Cerita apa?"

"Anak kecil dan anjingnya," ujar Yoongi singkat.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca dan menoleh kepada ayahnya. "Mereka pergi jalan-jalan naik sepeda, lalu anjingnya lari. Anak itu menangis sampai ada orang yang memberinya bunga..."

 _Appa_ mendekati anaknya. Dalam satu gerakan, ia mengangkat Yoongi ke pangkuannya dan memegangi buku yang dibaca Yoongi tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya _appa_.

"Anjingnya kembali lagi,"

"Lalu?"

"Anjingnya dapat _pancake_. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

 _Appa_ terkekeh. "Kedengarannya cerita yang bagus."

Yoongi mendongak. "Memang. _Appa_ saja yang tidak tau cerita bagus."

 _Appa_ lalu tertawa dan mencubiti pipi gembul anaknya. "Mau tidak, kalau kubacakan satu cerita lagi?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan bersandar ke kemeja lembut ayahnya, dan _appa_ mulai bercerita.

Sebenarnya, bukan cerita itu sendiri yang disukai Yoongi. Yang ia sukai adalah suara _appa_ yang berat dan dalam, serta pelukan hangatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sepertinya, Yoongi merindukan semua itu sekarang.

Setelah mendudukkan diri pada kursi paling belakang di kereta, Yoongi memejamkan matanya begitu lama, sampai ia sendiri pun tidak sadar telah tertidur. Tahu-tahu, gerbong telah berhenti sempurna dan para penumpang keluar menuju stasiun dan melewati tulisan 'Yokohama Station' yang dibentuk dari semen di dinding.

Di luar, matahari telah keluar dari persembunyiannya, meskipun jalan-jalan masih lembap dan berkilau-kilau. Rupanya disini juga hujan. Yoongi melihat sekitarnya, berusaha menemukan arah dan petunjuk.

Yoongi melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 12:14, dan ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah sampai disini. Rasanya seperti diasingkan ke negara lain dan mendapat tantangan buruk dalam sebuah _reality show._

Jadi, Yoongi asal saja memilih arah dan mulai menyusuri jalan, sambil menyesal tidak mengganti sepatu kulitnya dengan _sneakers_ yang lebih nyaman dipakai. Ada restoran yang menjual sup _miso_ di pinggir jalan, dan perutnya berbunyi karena aromanya yang menguar hingga ke jalanan. Santapan terakhirnya adalah _mochi_ yang dibagi Jimin dengannya, dan tidur terakhirnya adalah tepat setelah itu. Yoongi sangat-sangat-sangat lelah.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, ia masih belum melewati gereja apapun. Yoongi sempat memasuki sebuah toko barang antik dan menanyakan apakah ada gereja dengan pohon sakura di sekitar situ, tetapi gadis di toko menatapnya dengan begitu aneh sehingga ia keluar lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Sungguh, Yoongi nyaris menyerah. Namun ia tetap mengelilingi 'Yokohama' itu dengan sabar. Tampak tidak ada satupun gereja, menara lonceng atau apapun, sampai—dengan sangat mendadak—muncullah gereja itu.

Saat keluar dari sebuah gang, Yoongi melihat sebuah bangunan batu sempit di seberang jalan. Ia meragu sejenak, mengerjap seolah-olah bangunan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah fatamorgana. Yoongi berlari maju, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tetapi, lonceng mulai berdenting dengan nada yang terlalu ceria untuk pemakaman, dan satu rombongan pengantin tumpah ruah ke halaman rumputnya.

Pemandangan ini mengingatkannya pada pernikahan ayahnya yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Meskipun begitu, Yoongi memastikan gereja didepannya. Tidak ada pohon sakura, tidak ada Jimin. Jadi Yoongi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja ingin menelpon ibunya, namun sepertinya ponsel _eomma_ sedang tidak aktif. Saat panggilan masuk ke pesan suara, ia menghela naf asnya, mendengarkan suara ibunya yang terdengar akrab memberitahunya untuk meninggalkan pesan. Yoongi berbalik menghadap barat, hampir tanpa sadar, seolah hal itu bisa membawanya lebih dekat ke rumah. Dan saat melakukannya, ia melihat puncak runcing menara tepat di tengah-tengah dua bangunan putih. Sebelum telepon berbunyi ' _bip_ ' di telinganya, ia menutupnya. Yoongi berlari meninggalkan satu gereja ke gereja lain, yang entah bagaimana tahu bahwa inilah tempatnya.

Saat tiba di sana, setelah mengitari sebuah bangunan dan berjalan melewati mobil-mobil yang diparkir di kedua sisi jalan, ia terhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa karenanya. Di sebuah petak halaman yang berada di kanan gereja itu, berdirilah sebuah pohon sakura yang besar dan kokoh. Dan di dekat pohon itu, berkumpul dalam lingkaran rapat, adalah orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan kelabu.

Yoongi tetap berdiri terpaku dalam jarak cukup jauh. Sekarang, setelah ia melihat semua itu, apa yang telah dilakukannya terasa seperti ide terburuk. Ia tahu sejak dulu ia cenderung bertindak tanpa berpikir, namun ia baru sadar bahwa ini bukan jenis kunjungan yang dilakukan orang begitu saja. Ia menunduk memandang setelan jasnya yang bersemat mawar merah jambu, nampak terlalu ceria untuk sebuah upacara pemakaman. Saat Yoongi hampir berbalik, ia melihat Jimin dari seberang halaman.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bibirnya mengering. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ia bergerak mundur dan merunduk di belakang deretan pagar tanaman. Setelah rasanya ia sudah tidak kelihatan, Yoongi memanjangkan lehernya dan menengak-nengok mencari Jimin.

Di atas, seekor burung memekik. Yoongi mengawasi saat burung itu terbang melingkar di langit yang dipenuhi awan-awan setebal kapas, dan ia kembali mengingat ucapan Jimin yang menggema di pikirannya: _kumulus_.

Saat ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke halaman gereja, _lelaki itu ada disana_.

Di seberang taman, hampir seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Ia tampak lebih dewasa dalam setelan hitam jasnya, pucat dan muram. Bahunya membungkuk dan kepalanya tertunduk. Yoongi keluar dari persembunyiannya namun tetap terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sambil mengawasinya, Yoongi merasakan semburan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan se belumnya.

Tetapi, sebelum sempat berbuat apa-apa, lelaki itu berbalik.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda padanya, sesuatu yang remuk, kehampaan pada sorot matanya yang membuat tindakan Yoongi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun pandangan Jimin malah menahannya, terkoyak antara naluri untuk lari dan dorongan untuk melintasi jarak di antara mereka.

Mereka hanya berdiri seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama, sebeku patung yang membatu di halaman. Dan, saat Jimin tidak memberinya isyarat—gerakan menyambut, menyuruh mendekat, tunggu, atau apapun—Yoongi dengan kecewa, mengambil keputusan.

Yoongi akan kembali ke Tokyo.

Namun, tepat saat Yoongi berbalik untuk pergi, ia mendengar suara lelaki itu dibelakangnya. Kata itu seperti pintu yang terbuka, seperti akhir dan awal, seperti keinginan, semacam harapan.

"Tunggu," panggil Jimin, dan Yoongi menurutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jimin, menatap Yoongi seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Yoongi pelan. "Aku—"

Jimin menurunkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." ulang Yoongi. "Aku... sangat menyesal."

Jimin menunjuk pada bangku batu yang berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya. Permukaannya kasar dan lembap akibat hujan tadi. Mereka berjalan beriringan kesana dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah muram. Tepat sebelum Yoongi duduk, Jimin memberi tanda agar ia menunggu, lalu membuka jasnya dan menghamparkannya ke bangku.

"Setelanmu nanti kotor. Kau tidak membawa pakaian ganti, kan?" jelasnya. Yoongi menunduk menatapi setelannya lagi. Tindakan Jimin malah semakin meretakkan hati Yoongi. Pikiran bahwa lelaki itu masih bisa memikirkan hal yang begitu sepele di saat seperti ini—tahukah Jimin bahwa Yoongi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan setelannya? Bahwa ia dengan senang hati akan meringkuk di rumput demi lelaki itu, tidur beralaskan tanah?

Yoongi tidak dapat menolak, jadi ia duduk dan menyapukan jari-jarinya pada jas halus itu pelan. Jimin masih berdiri sambil menggulung satu lengan kemejanya, lalu yang lain. Matanya masih tertuju pada sekumpulan orang di halaman gereja.

"Apa kau harus kembali kesana?" tanya Yoongi, dan Jimin mengangkat bahu, meninggalkan jarak beberapa sentimeter saat ia ikut duduk di bangku.

"Mungkin," jawabnya, membungkuk dan menumpukan siku di lutut.

Yoongi merasa harus menjelaskan mengapa ia muncul disini, tetapi sepertinya Jimin tidak memintanya, jadi mereka tetap bergeming, sementara keheningan terulur diantara mereka.

Jimin, sekarang, nampak lebih seperti tersesat daripada sedih. Malah, Jimin tampak seolah akan muntah. Wajahnya agak keabuan, kekurangan warna yang terlihat semakin menonjol dengan setelan gelapnya. Lelaki itu mengerjap pada Yoongi tanpa ekspresi. Matanya tampak terluka, seolah ia cedera namun tidak dapat menemukan sumber sakitnya. Jimin menarik nafas kasar.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu," ucap Jimin akhirnya.

"Tidak," ujar Yoongi sambil menggeleng. "Aku minta maaf. Aku pasti sangat menyebalkan."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Sejenak kemudian, Jimin menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Ini agak aneh, ya?"

"Bagian mananya?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya dengan senyum kecil. "Kau muncul di pemakaman ayahku?"

Yoongi mengangguk maklum. Yoongi pikir pasti dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

Jimin mendongak dan menatapi langit. "Ayahku benar-benar brengsek," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura lagi." lanjutnya getir.

Yoongi terkejut, tetapi Jimin tampak lega.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu sepanjang pagi," katanya. "Selama belasan tahun terakhir, sebenarnya." Ia menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum. "Kau agak berbahaya, kau tahu?"

Yoongi menatapnya bingung. "Aku?"

" _Yeah_ ," jawab Jimin, sambil bersandar. "Aku terlalu jujur padamu."

Sejenak kemudian, Jimin berdeham. "Bagaimana acara pernikahannya?"

"Apa?"

"Acara pernikahannya. Bagaimana jadinya?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. "Lumayan."

"Oh, ayolah," Jimin tertawa kecil dan menyenggol siku Yoongi, dan pemuda berambut _mint_ disampingnya mendesah kesal.

"Ternyata Tiffany baik," Yoongi mengaku, sambil melipat tangan di pangkuan. "Sangat baik sampai menyebalkan."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, persis seperti versi dirinya yang berada di pesawat. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Ia tampak sangat bahagia," Yoongi memberitahunya dengan suaranya yang parau. "Oh, ya, aku tidak mengembalikan bukunya." ucapnya, lalu Yoongi mengambil buku itu dari ranselnya.

Jimin meraih buku itu, lalu membolak-balikkan halamannya seperti yang dilakukannya di pesawat. "Ah, _anyway_ , bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Ada orang yang bicara tentang pemakaman di Yokohama," Jimin berjengit mendengar kata _pemakaman_. "Entahlah. Aku cuma dapat firasat." jawab Yoongi pelan.

Jimin mengangguk, perlahan menutup lagi buku yang dipegangnya. "Ayahku punya edisi asli buku ini," ujarnya, mulutnya menekuk kebawah. "Ia menyimpannya di rak tinggi, tempat buku-buku kesukaannya yang lain berada. Aku ingat saat kecil dulu sering memandanginya dari bawah—aku tahu buku-buku itu sangat berharga."

Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada Yoongi yang lalu mendekapnya di dada, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat ayahku membaca buku-buku _manis_ seperti itu secara langsung sebelumnya, selain berkas-berkas perkara. Lalu, suatu hari ia mengutip sebuah kalimat—aku lupa—tanpa terduga," Jimin tertawa, tanpa humor. "Aneh sekali. Seorang pengacara berkisah fantasi."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mungkin... ia tidak seperti yang kau pikir?"

Jimin menatapnya tajam. "Jangan."

"Jangan apa?"

"Aku—sungguh—aku tak mau bicara tentang dia," ujarnya, matanya berkilap. Jimin menggosok dahinya, lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Semilir angin menggoyangkan rumput-rumput di pinggiran tiang bangku, mengangkat udara lembap dari bahu mereka.

"Kau bilang kau bisa jujur padaku?" tanya Yoongi sejenak kemudian, dan Jimin menoleh menatap matanya. "Kalau memang benar begitu, bicaralah padaku. Jujurlah,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa saja yang kau inginkan."

Yang mengejutkan Yoongi, Jimin malah menciumnya. Bukan seperti ciuman di bandara, yang lembut dan penuh ucapan selamat jalan. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan membalas, hingga sama mendadaknya, Jimin memisahkan diri lagi dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bukan itu maksudku..." ujar Yoongi, dan Jimin menyeringai padanya.

"Katamu aku harus jujur. Itu hal terjujur yang kulakukan sepanjang hari ini."

"Maksudku tentang ayahmu," jelas Yoongi, meskipun ia bisa merasakan rona menjalar ke pipinya. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu jika—"

"Apa? Bilang aku merindukannya? Bahwa aku sangat berduka? Bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku?" Jimin menyelanya dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Yoongi terkejut dan bisa melihat amarah tertera di seluruh bagian wajahnya. "Dengar. Hari ini? Minggu ini? Semua yang terjadi hari ini palsu. Kau kira ayahmu begitu jahat karena apa yang telah ia lakukan. Paling tidak _ayahmu jujur_. Ayahmu _punya nyali untuk tidak tinggal_. Semua itu tidak menyenangkan, tetapi kalian bisa berbaikan pada akhirnya."

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak, dan menyesal atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Tapi ayahku? Ia mengkhianati ibuku bertahun-tahun. Ayahmu berselingkuh sekali, dan perselingkuhan itu menjadi cinta, kan? Menjadi pernikahan. Menjadi terbuka, membebaskan kalian semua. Ayahku berselingkuh lusinan kali—mungkin lebih. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah, _kami semua tahu_. Tidak ada yang membicarakannya. Entah sejak kapan, seseorang mengambil keputusan agar kami semua diam dan merana. Tetapi kami tahu," suara Jimin terdengar parau, bahunya merosot. "Kami tahu."

"Jimin—"

"Tidak," potongnya sambil tersenyum kembali. "Aku tidak mau bicara tentang ayahku. Dia brengsek, bukan hanya karena perselingkuhan itu, tetapi dalam banyak hal juga. Dan aku telah menghabiskan seumur hidupku berpura-pura, demi ibuku. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah tiada, jadi, kami semua bisa berhenti bersandiwara, kurasa." Jimin mengeluarkan cengirannya yang sama sekali tidak membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum. "Apa itu cukup jujur untukmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk, lesu dan pelan. Jimin lalu menarik-narik pipinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," lalu ia tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi yang dianggapnya jelek.

"Chim, Jiminie!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. "Prosesinya siap berangkat!"

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi. "Sebentar!" balasnya tanpa menoleh. Yoongi sangat menyadari suara-suara di balik pagar tanaman, derap langkah, pintu-pintu mobil yang dibanting menutup, dan anjing yang menggonggong dari kejauhan.

Tetap saja, Jimin tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Maaf," ujar Yoongi lembut. "Seharusnya aku tidak kesini."

"Tidak," balas Jimin, dan Yoongi mengerjap padanya, berusaha keras menemukan makna di dalam satu kata itu: _Jangan pergi_ , atau _maafkan aku juga_. Tetapi yang dikatakan lelaki jingga itu hanya: "Tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi berdiri dan menggesek-gesekkan ujung sepatunya di tanah. "Aku harus pergi," katanya, tetapi matanya mengatakan _aku mencoba untuk pergi_. Tangannya gemetar.

"Benar," ujar Jimin, ikut berdiri. "Aku juga."

Mereka berdua tidak bergerak, dan Yoongi sadar ia menahan napas.

 _Minta aku tinggal_.

"Senang bertemu kau lagi," ucap Jimin kaku. Yang membuat Yoongi kecewa, orang dihadapannya itu mengulurkan tangan. Yoongi meraihnya ragu-ragu, dan mereka berlama-lama seperti itu, terus berjabat tangan sampai Jimin melepasnya.

"Umm, semoga berhasil." ujar Yoongi, tidak yakin ucapannya itu untuk apa.

"Ah, ya, terimakasih." balas Jimin sambil mengangguk. Ia meraih jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu tanpa repot-repot membersihkannya. Saat Jimin berbalik untuk kembali memasuki gereja, perut Yoongi melilit. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menahan air matanya dan kata-kata yang tidak pernah terucap.

Dan saat ia membuka mata lagi, Jimin sudah pergi.

Yoongi merosot duduk ke bangku dingin yang sebelumnya ia duduki bersama Jimin. Ia seharusnya tidak kemari. Itu sudah jelas baginya. Yoongi lalu meraih ranselnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat berjalan pulang melewati gereja, Yoongi bisa melihat keluarga itu masih berkerumun di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Jimin berdiri memunggunginya, jasnya masih tersampir di bahu. Saat Jimin menoleh ke samping dan bicara pada salah satu orang di kerumunan, wajahnya terlihat lebih berwarna, dan Yoongi baru menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki itu dalam rambut jingga dan lengan kemeja terlipatnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Yoongi berjalan lebih cepat, pipinya memerah entah kenapa. Ia bergegas melewati gereja, menara, dan barisan sedan hitam yang berbaris dan siap membawa kerumunan itu ke pemakaman.

Pada detik terakhir, hampir seperti ide susulan, Yoongi mengeluarkan buku pemberian ayahnya dan menaruh buku itu di atap mobil yang terparkir paling depan. Lalu, ia pun berjalan pulang sebelum tersadar akan saputangan Kumamon-nya yang tersangkut di sela buku itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _tbc._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a/n :_  
**  
helu epribadi. kembali lagi bersama saya yang sering mengumbar janji palsu :')

maaaaaf banget kalo updatenya lama. parah. mood saya kalo nulis itu ilang-ilangan. kaya doi. hehe apa hubungannya ya.

sebenernya saya abis update yang terakhir itu, chapter 6, ga mood banget buat lanjutin. mikirnya ya mungkin lanjut nulisnya besok-besok ajalah. lalu saya liat review yang bilang _cepetan selesaiin sebelum liburan kelar_. saya, sebagai orang yang sangat mengerti dengan 'liburan' ini memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini secepat mungkin:')

sekali lagi maaf ya kalo updatenya bikin emosi melayang diudara. mohon maklum:'''''''

anw, seperti biasa, makasiiiiiiiih banget buat yang udah baca! yeay. ditunggu ya update berikutnya;))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _special thanks to :_**

 **zeedorayakky | Hyunsoo-Kim | LittleOoh | Min Park | ravoletta | yoongiku | 3Min9Sec | zakia31 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Anaknya Syuman | RenRenay | dodyoleu | QueenFujho | dazzlingR | aya .anezaki | Hobi hyung | Swagiiee | chyperssi | yehri | Catleya Camilia**

 **.**

 **.**

btw kayanya satu-dua chapter lagi tamat nih. hehe.


End file.
